My Savior
by CrazeeOtakuPH
Summary: [Dazai Osamu x OC] Im feared by many and thats because i have this crazy ability that i so much despise, i live my life in darkness and i know that as long as i hide myself no one will get hurt or die. But i never expect that someone will get me out in this lonely place i live 10yrs of my life and that person is none other than MY SAVIOR his name is Osamu Dazai
1. Prologue

_[Dazai Osamu x OC]_

 _If im not around with people im sure that will give them peace and safety. They will not feel fear and nervouseness around me. Thats fine by me even if the replacement for that is ill be alone all my life that no one will ever know that i excist . That me Erina doesnt excist as long as people around me NO that all the people leaving in this planet is alive and well ill be happy to surrender my own happiness to be around with people laughing with them and being happy by there side, i will never know that feeling as long as i have this unforgivable skill of mine. i will live alone and die alone in this place. THATS MY FATE AND I WILL GLADLY EMBRACE THAT_

 _but the fate i knew that was meant for me suddenly change because of one person who appeared to me , a person i never expect to be excisting and suddenly bring me out in this darkness i live 10 years of my life, and that person im talking about is non other than Osamu Dazai._

 _-Erina Ishikoro_


	2. I Finally Found You

i dont own bungou stray dogs

i just own the story so yeah im so very new in doing some stories so pls dont be hard on meand englisg is not my first language so yeah if you ever find some typo error or something pls excuse me :)

and so please enjoy this here you go!

Chapter 1

 _ **(I Finally Found You)**_

 _Dazai's Pov_

And again i flee in my job to find someone who can do double suicide with me, and i know the conciquence of my actions if ever kunikida found out that i escape from work to do this kind of thing, but cant blame me i feel so bored today as always, how i wish i find that person as soon as posible before the port mafia does cause if they do i know what will happen after all that ability of her is scary as hell, but well its been what not year and i havent even found her o well i cant give up after all this, and then suddenly someone grab my hair and when i look up well its kunikida kun with his unusual angry face

"Dazai you jerk, what the hell youve been wasting my time finding you" he just said that with an angry mark on his face but still i find it funny so i just snore and when he saw that his punch me in the head "you Stupid asshole come on get your feet up we need to this job" i snore again but ofcourse i get up "What job is this one, is that important aside from me doing suicide" i just said with a bored tone then look up to kunikida kun whose face is always angry when were together, but he suddenly place his left hand to his glasses and in his other hand is his notebook and suddenly his aura became serious and i got curious because of that and suddenly he blurted out

"we found her" when i heard that i facepalm and got shocked with that news that no words comin out from my stupid mouth then suddenly kunikida pinch my cheek so hard that it made shed tears and slap his hands to get it off my face "That Fuckin Hurts hurts you know" i blurted out and place my hands in my cheek where kunikida pinch it

"well cant help it youre not saying anything so i thought youre sleep or what" he just said that to me well if his joking its not funny

"well enough of the chit chat dazai, we found the location of the girl" he became serious all of a sudden

"yeah i heard that, well you know truth to be told im a little shocked cause yeah weve been finding her 5 years from now then suddenly youll blurted out that you found her loaction, isnt that a little suspicious" i told him well thats actually in my mind this is to shocking that its so unbelievable

"yeah ofcourse thats a fact well if you still want to be here then so be it, but ill go back to the agency and talk this matter with others" kunikida said that with no emotion in his face and then turns his back to me and started to walk off well i dont have much choice so i follow kunikida kun to the agency

minutes later

ARMED DETECTIVE AGENCY

at last we arrive in the agency "Were Here, i also bring this stupid guy who likes to do suicide beside me" kunikida kun said to others

"welcome back" the other murmur except for rampo whose just eating his lollipop in his chair

"were's the president?" kunikida kun ask the others

"he'll be here in a moment" kenji kun said

"so is what kunikida kun told me, is it true?" i ask them

"well according to this report we got there is something unbelievable happening here in this abandoned place, also theres rumor that a ghost is hunting that place, or that place is spooky" kunji kun told me, but still this information is kinda off if you see it, what if its just only rat cat or what.. still we dont have some proper evidence that its her

"umm... okay then what is the based for that, i mean is there any accurate evidence?" i ask them, then i took the papers that scattered on the tableand read it suddenly someone from behind me speak

"yeah theres no accurate evidence for that, but still if you think about it theres a posibility that the girl were finding is in that place so theres no need to hesitate, if we found any evidence even if its not accurate, we take it" and thats the president he's now here and we all nod & greet him and he just nod to us and he continued

"so we need to form some strategy, and based on what ranpo said a while ago this can be also concidered a trap, a trap set by the port mafia" thats what president said and i also think that it seems true, we cant be reckless and beside the port mafia is too quiet today and its making me uneasy for some reason

"then what plan do we need to form" atsushi kun ask

"okay so the plan is we need to form a group theres a 4 abandon place here in yokohama and this" he took the picture of the abandon place were the girl they're finding is located "place you dazai will go alone" kunikida told me

"only dazai?, isnt this too dangerous?" atsushi kun ask

"well of course dazai can handle this thing on his own with his ability thats be the best way considered the ability of the girl were finding" kunikida kun told atsushi kun, and it make sense as to why im the qualified person to go there so i just shut my mouth

"so then you" he point his finger to atsushi kun "and this kid" he means kyouka "you two will go here" he took some photo in the desk and give it to atsushi kun and kyouka

"this is-" atsushi kun said

"its an abandon movie theatre" suddenly kyouka batt in and when atsushi kun look to his side he saw that kyouka's face is inch away to his face and then his face suddenly went red and he look away and i find it cute this two makes a cute pair

"then here" he took yet another photo with him and this time he gave it to akiko and kenji kun

"that is the place you two will stake out" kunikida told them

"yeah okay, so this place is-" akiko said "its an abandon church this time"kenji kun finnish it

"yeah, and now tanizaki and i will go here" then he shows to us the place they'll go

"so this is the abandon place of the old military hideout" tanizaki kun said

"yeah and will proceed this stake out this night" kunikida told us

"we need to find this girl first before the port mafia does" the president tell us before he walks off

~Time Skip~

"okay guys are you all ready to go" kunikida ask us and everyone nod and for me this is the most accurate evidence ive got in my ten years of finding her yet im still doughtful of this, but please i need to see her this time.

and so all of us went to are destined places and this is it theres no turning back were hoping to find her this time, and suddenly i heard voice in my earpiece and it belongs to kunikida kun

"all of you are you in your places now?" he ask and everyone answer yes

"ee... kunikida kun why are you asking us, what about you did you get lost and embarass to tell us that" i answer him jokingly and as soon as i said that he suddenly shout something along the line like YOU STUPID SUICIDE MANIAC A BANDAGE WASTING DEVICE .. and all insulting things and i just laugh to death and of course i know very well that once this stake out is finnish ill get a scolding and punches, well thats kunikida to you then i heard a voice again and its coming from akiko chan

"can you keep your voice down kunikida kun your noisy my eardrums a mess now"

"yeah... i think i have trouble in my ear now" and now atsushi kun voice came out and i laugh and suddenly kunikida's voice came out "yeah sorry for that" he said to them "be prepared you jack ass dazai the moment i saw you ill strungle you" he warn me "hai.. hai.." i answer back

and then back to action and i heard a voice again and this it comes team B akiko and kenji team

"theres still no sign here in our place how about yours?" kenji kun told us

"neither in our place weve been circling here still we dont know if the girl nor the mafia is here" this time it comes from atsushi kun group

"how about in your place kunikida kun?" i ask

"theres still no sign here" he answered back "how about in your area dazai?" kunikida kun ask me

"well still no sign here how about-" then i suddenly trip into something and when i bend my head down to see it i suddenly saw some wierd carpet and when i took the carpet away i found hole and i suddenly realize maybe just maybe she's in the underground "i found some wierd hole in here" i told everyone

"what a hole really?" tanizaki kun ask me

"yeah i feel that somehow she's in that place, so ill go in here" i told them

"wait dazai!" kunikida said "its a little bit risky if you alone will go in there" he said to me

"well youre the one who told me that im the best person who needs to go in here, so ill go now, this is it, we have a concrete evidence that maybe the girl were finding is here under this hole i saw" i told him

"yeah i know, but what if the port mafia sets that up to lure us. we need to be careful in our actions" kunikda warns me and yeah he have some point "then what should i do" i ask him

"wait for some reinforcement, everyone live youre post and go where dazai is located-" kunikida said

"e sorry to break this up tou you but dazai go in there" suddenly ranpo's voice came out that shock us

"wha... what do you mean ranpo" atsushi kun ask

"everyone as kunikida says go to where dazai is and dazai alone will go in that whatever hole is it, if ever something wrongs happen dazai just tell us some code that we'll know that your in some kind of trouble" ranpo finnish his sentence and yeah ranpo never cease to amaze me

"okay got it, here i go" then in instant i jump to that hole and now im in the underground place i look over to were she's hiding

"if i shout can she hear me?, well what if she heard me will she go and fine that voice?, oh.. god this troublesome" i murmur to myself

"so dazai any news?" kunikida kun ask me

"well im still looking around and beside this place is too dark i cant see a damn thing" i told him

"jerk where is your damn flashlight?" kunikida blurted out, then i just scratch my head and told him "well you see i trip over earlier then i suddenly drop the flashlight and when im finding it, you see i stepped on it and of course its crashed now" and the i laugh in return

"stupid" the only word he said to me in this situation "well do your best" he said to me in a mocking way

"yeah thanks for the help" i told him, well back to business then of course its too dark that i dont see well, so im just walking and walking in this dark place while whistling and whistling just to fight my boredom then suddenly i heard noises, and its not coming from my earpiece i definitely heard footstep running so i follow that noise then its now a deadend and finally... i smirk and felt relieve

 **"I FINALLY FOUND YOU"**


	3. are you really the girl im looking for

Chapter 2 **(Are you Really the girl im looking for)**

 ** _"I finally found you"_**

"or not? Really now are you really the girl im looking for?" I ask to her and to myself also, well i dont even know if shes the one cause you know if i describe her, she... She looks like a well its mean to say but she looks like a canibal, well cant blame me its too dark here but my eyes is use to darkness now so barely i can see her. And yeah shes too black like she did not wash or take a bath for a damn decade look at her her hair is a mess and its too damn long i think it 5 ft high or not and its too hay wire as if she did not brush it for almost many years And the way her shirt is its like i assume its a school uniform but too little and its has many holes while im looking at her she suddenly spoke

"Who... A..are yo..u?, how.. Di..d you f..ind th..is pla...ce?" She spoke but a little shaky

"Yeah before that i need to know first, who are you?" I ask her with authority and then i step closer to her to see her up close but when i step my foot i notice that she looks scared like im gonna eat her and then she shout at me but still her voice is a little shaky

"D...ONT DONT COME NEAR ME" thats what she said

"Hey dont be scared okay" i told her, but shes still afraid and im kind of confuse well a part of says that she is the one but well my brains telling me shes not so i need to know so im asking her but the way shes like i dont even know if i can figure it out so ill ask her again

"Im-"

"Move away please, get away from me" she suddenly spoke

"Hey look im not going to hurt you i just need to ask you some-"

"No..." She interrupt me and yeah so im feeling a little annoyed right now

"Okay so be it, ill move away okay" then i move 10 step away from her "so yeah here look im a little farther away from you, so can you answer my question!" I ask her calmly but she did not say any word and suddenly i heard kunikida's voice in my earpiece

"Dazai did you find her?" He ask

"We..ll you see i m not su-" then suddenly she spoke

"Why are you here" she suddenly spoke, then i hear kunikida asking me then i suddenly whisper and told him "Sorry kunikida kun but for now dont go in that hole if you all are here, let me handle this alone" then i cut off the link and the last thing i heard from him is he's asking what happen, then back to the girl

"Why are you afraid of me? Can you tell what happen to you?" I ask her and she did not reply

"Pls i need to know who you are?" I ask her calmly, if i ask her "are you the girl who wields the ability of darkness?" Will she answer back, okay lets give it a try

"Hey-" but before i ask her she spoke again

"Im a dangerous girl" she suddenly spoke and when i heard that, i finally knew that she is the one, the one im finding 10 yrs from now so i did not hesitate to get close to her cause i know im positive she is the girl when she realize that im going closer to her she again got scared and became troubled and like shes ready to run ahead of me if possible

"Please im begging you dont come near me" she beg me while crying but still im not going to stop and i hear her pleading to me that dont come near me and now that im closer to her inch away from her she spoke again

"Why are you doing this, im dangerous-" she said to me

"Yeah i know" when i told her that she looks surprise

"Wha... What do you mean by that?" She ask me not getting what i said

"I know your ability" then i move my hands and when she notice that her, body trembles like she dont know what to do

"Dont..." She shouts... "touch me" then she said with low voice "PLEASE" she looks at my eyes for the first time while shes crying

"Look even if i hold you theres nothing going to happen to me" she looks at me then i place my hand on her shoulders "see" i told her then she got scared and shake her body

"Hey relax.." I told her and now both of my hands are in her shoulders now just to calm her down but still her fear of touching others is too dominant right now i need to calm her down so i just did the unexpected _i hug her_ even in her state i hug her theres no time to be picky i need to calm her down but she became more frisky

"HEY CALM DOWN" i shout at her

"Get your hands off me, youll beco-"

"Hey look" then i remove both of my hands and raise it just for her to see "here look theres nothing wrong with me" then i shake my hand for her to be satisfied "see, theres nothing wrong" and when i look at her, her eyes is too wide that she cant believe what her eyes is seeing so i wave my hands to her just to get her attention

"Whaa..." She did not finish her words and become silent again still the shocked on her face is there and i find it funny

"I know your shocked but you see i have an ability to nullify all ability user if i touch her or his skin so those ability of yours cant affect me" i told her calmly and when i look at her she started crying again and this time it shocked me

"He..hey dont cry i tol-" but i didn't finish what im going to say to her cause suddenly she talk

"Im glad..." She told me while crying and at the same time felt relieve so i didnt talk for now and waiting if she got something else to say

"Im so glad..." Shes wiping her tears " im so glad, then that means this ability of mine is it gone now?"

 **End of chapter 2**

 _Yay its done . Hope you like it ?_

 _Sorry for the typo and bad english_

 _Just to remind you again english is not my first language ?_


	4. i found them my new family

_**Chapter 3 (i found them my new family)**_

 _"Im so glad..." Shes wiping her tears " im so glad, then does that mean this ability of mine, is it gone now?"_

She suddenly ask me, and of course i got a little shocked by that and she's looking at me seriously and waiting patiently to hear whats my answer would be, well to be honest i don't want to hurt her feelings by saying the truth but she needs to know it so i sigh and take a deep breath before i answer her

"Well" i scratched my head "to be honest your ability" and shes looking at me wide eyes like her life depends on what i need to say to her i sighed again "your ability is still intact with you"

I blurted out and yet when i saw her face she looks disappointed on what she heard and i kind of expected that

"but" when i told her that she suddenly look at me "as long as im here you'll be safe" and the look of her is confused

"What do you mean by that?" She ask me

"Remember what i told you, i have the ability to nullify all ability user by touching him or her skin" i told her and she nod so i continued

"So therefore when i touch you like this" i hold her arms "even if you touch other people you cant use your ability" and then her eyes went wide and shine like she suddenly one a lottery ticket "understood?" I ask her

"Re...really?" She ask me excitedly "your not joking right?" She ask me happily

"Yap not joking!" I told her then suddenly she cried but this time she cried with joy and then i held my hands to her and she looks confused

"Come on we need to go" and again she looks at me confused

"Were going out of here" i told her

"Can i really go out in here?, if im there, if im outside will the people really be safe around me?" She ask me

"Yes as long as im alive you'll never hurt people" so again i held my hand to her for her to accept it

"Ive live 10 years of my life here in darkness so im a little nervous to go outside" she told me

"I know, but this is the time you can change" _i told her_ "you need to be happy now 10 yrs is enough this time you'll change for the better become happy and live a normal life, and dont worry i told you didnt i, As long as im here youll be safe" i told reassuringly, then for a moment she bend her head down and im waiting for her to held my hand then she looks up and look at me with a determined face then she grabs my hand and thats my cue that she _accepts_ my offer

"So can we go now?" I ask her and she only nod to answer then we started to walk and find the hole i jump in

Then i open my earpiece and contact them

"Hello guys are you still there" i said then suddenly they all talk randomly through their Earpiece and i cant even understand what there saying cause they're all talking at the same time

"Hey one at a time" i shout at them and the girl beside me got shocked

"Sorry" i told her apologisingly and she only nod then i heard kunikida kun

"Dazai were are you right now, did you find her?" He asked me

"Yap and shes here beside me right now" i told him and the background of them becomes happy they all sighed in relief

"Ow by the way kunikida kun in that hole can you drop anything that i can hold so that i can climb up there" i ask him

"Okay then" he said then suddenly he activate his ability "okay theres a rope in there and hold it so we can know that youre in there and well just pull you up" he told me

"Okay thanks!" And then i saw some light then i knew im getting closer to that hole and she too knows were almost getting there cause she holds me tightly

After seconds we finally reach the hole and i saw the rope so i hold and shake it for them to know im there and i look at the girl beside me

"Were here now hold me close and never let go, okay?" I told her and she nod then i felt like they're pulling us up so i hold her close so she wont fall and after what mins they're able to pull us up and now were in the surface

"YAY SOME LIGHT" i shouted and kunikida kun suddenly smack me in the head

"Yeah your too noisy by the way" he told me

"Is that... The girl?" Atsushi kun ask me confusingly and the way they look at the girl beside me well you they looks like they saw some dark creature of course i cant blame them then i notice that the way she holds me became tighter and of course she sees other people beside me and also she buried her face in my back cause you know even if its night time for her this is too bright

"Yeah she is the one, no doubt about it" i told them happily then i look at the girl

"You see they are not a bad people, and also like you and i they have there own ability too" then she looks at me

"That guy with glasses" _i point my finger to kunikida kun_ "his kunikida doppo" i told her she nods to kunikida kun and he nod to her too then suddenly akiko chan speak

"Hey before the introduction can we just go back" she blurted out then she come closer to us and then i felt that this girl beside me is shivering in fear and her grips in my hand is too tight and her other hands clench the cloth in my back and she buried her face in my back then akiko chan pat her head and she shivered in fear because of that

"Right you need to wash yourself first before all the talk" then she removed her hands and then she clap "okay we need to go" she ordered us then they all walk together before i moved my feet and join the others i look at her

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask her and she nod then i removed my coat and place it on her head and then i smile at her then we finally moved still im holding her hand and the she holds mine is too tight but its fine by me

 _Time skip_ _ **(armed detective agency)**_

"Were here" kenji kun shout

"So where's the girl?" The president ask

"She's here" i told him "tadah" then i removed my hands to her and moved a little so the president can see her then she suddenly grab my hands again and of course all of them have there shocked faces except for ranpo and the president and i find it funny then akiko chan clap her hands again

"Okay enough for the introduction for now, first this is such a long night and were all tired as you see, and the first thing we need to do is" she got close to her and grab her shoulders, well to be exact akiko chan is wearing a gloves so even if she touch her theres nothing's gonna happen

"she needs to take a bath as you see she looks like a mess, so kyouka chan wear your gloves a then put some bandage on your arms okay, ill wait for you in the bathroom, and you boys can you all get me something for her to wear like undergarments and clothes just go to my closet for now and get some clothes on there and tanizaki kun and naomi chan go outside and buy undergarment for her, and the rest wait here" she order us, Then she gently push the girl toward there destination and i heard akiko chan telling her that dont be afraid of me okay

"By the way dazai what is her name?" Kunikida kun ask

"Well to be honest i forgot to ask her" i tild him and his reaction is too hilarious and the other just sighed and face palm

"Are you stupid?" Kunikida kun told me

"Well i did ask her but she didn't tell me" i said to him jokingly then i saw kunikida kun trying his might to struggle me but atsushi kun and kenji kun is trying to stop him

Bathroom

(Rina's pov)

"So get on the bathtub" she told me, then I did what she told me and i went to the bathtub and just sit on it but still im a little afraid at the same time scared too look at her so im just looking down

"Then can you put your clothes here" she order me to undress well im a little shy so im not doing and i just buried my face on my knees then i heard her laugh at what i did

"Haha... Youre funny e, no worries were both girls here so there's no need to be shy" she told me assuringly, then i look at her and when i saw her face shes smiling at me and I felt warm its like the smile of my family when ever i got home and thats the only happy memory i save in me and the rest of it are all horrible ones so I undress my self and the worn out clothes im wearing i put them all down beside the bathtub and then she quickly grab the shower and then she started to wash me and when i felt the water in my body I shivered shake my body I felt like a dog and i heard her laughing in what i did

"Im sorry" she suddenly apologize

"I...its fine..." I said with shaky voice

Then again she started to pour the water on me and then i heard the door open

"Akiko san im here" the other girl said

"Oh right on time kyouka chan, come here" she command her

"So what do i need to do?" She ask her

"Get the shampoo, first we need to wash her hair"

she told her then the girl with the name kyouka get the shampoo container and take some shampoo and she put it on my head then she started to wash it, then the atmosphere here became silent then suddenly the older one the woman with the name akiko suddenly speak

"So whats youre name?" She asked me

"R...rina" I murmur i dont even know if she heard me

"Umm ri.. What again?" She ask me

"Rin...rina" i told her not so loud but loud enough to hear me

"O.. So rina chan is your name" she said

"Y..es" i nod to her

"So rina chan care to tell us your story" rather than she ask me its more like she's commanding me to tell her what happen to my past so right now im fidgeting i dont know if she'll understand me, like the guy who found me i think his name is dazai

"No worries you can share us your secret, no need to be scared all the people here living in this agency is your family"

she said to me, and when i heard the word family i felt warmer then suddenly i cried, not because im sad but because im so happy, i didnt expect that some simple word can make me this happy

" _Family?_ , its been ages since i heard the word family" i told them while crying

"Yes were youre new family, and im not bluffing with that, rina chan i know even if you dont want to share it, by the looks of you, youve been through so much and this time your not alone anymore you have us your new family, friends ally and all, we care about you so please open your heart to us" she assured me and the girl with the name kyouka held my hands tighter she nods to me and smile at me

Then i cried harder it feels like im not really dreaming this is not a dream its true the people im not expecting to appear to me is here right beside me, and this all happen because of that guy if he didnt found me, im still stuck in that darkness im used too its because of him i met this people

 _I finally found them, my new family_

 _a family that can accept me whole heartedly without getting scared just by staying beside me_

End of chapter 3

Finally I finished it

Hope you like it

Reviews would me nice :)


	5. REASONS

Chapter 4

 **(REASONS)**

"So will you tell us now, your past" she asked me again

"I...I'm.." I hesitate to answer

"Don't be so nervous okay, I wont hurt you" she assured me

"O..kay" I look down

"I'm Erina Fujimoto" I said with low voice.

"That's my full name when I remember it clearly before the tragedy happened im a happy go lucky girl friendly and all and when I woke up this morning suddenly this ability of mine came out of no where and... And I thought that im only dreaming cause you know that day everything I touch became ashes and that day exactly my mom and dad are not home I got scared because of that and you know I remember before I didnt have this ability and thats why I'm shocked when suddenly I got this horrible power of mine"

and when I told her this things I got shivered its like im having a nightmare all over again but then I continued to tell them this

"I...I don't even know what just happen so I taught im only dreaming so I shake my head, slapping myself hurting myself so I can woke up through this nightmare but nothing happens and also that day I realize im awake im in reality, a horrible reality" then Akiko san spoke

"You mean you dont have this ability when your a child, right?" She ask

"Yes I'm sure of it, I'm 10 yrs old that time and I think its on mid year when that happens, when I got this horrible ability" I told her

"Are you certain that your ability just came to you unexpectedly, or maybe you have it in you, but your not aware of it" she said

" **Yes im certain** " I suddenly shout

And I got shocked myself of what I did also I notice the two Akiko san & Kyouka san suddenly stop on what they're doing and just looking at me with there wide eyes so I apologize

"Im sorry" I mumbled to them

"No it's fine" Akiko san said and Kyouka san nod so then I look down and continue to talk

"I cant explain much, but thats the truth" I told them then I also grab some soap to also clean my body

"Then Akiko san what do you think?" The girl kyouka ask Akiko san

"Well this ain't good, but well in my case I knew I have my ability when I'm 5 or 6 but that's not important well you see Atsushi kun"

when I heard the name I look at Akiko san with a questionable look, then she notice it

"Oh sorry the guy with gray hair, if you notice that" she suddenly said then when I realize who it is I nod to her for her to continue talking

"Atsushi kun never knew he got his ability until he met Dazai" she told me

"Really?" I look at her confused

"Yeah and when he transform into tiger then went back to his original form he doesn't even remember anything that happens" she told me

"Really?, then..." Then I suddenly went silent its like I'm really confused right now, I know it, I know that I don't have this ability when I was young until I turn 10

Then Akiko san notice that I'm in deep thought so she suddenly pat my head that brought me back to reality because I didn't notice that I'm spacing out then I look at her

" _Don't sweat it_ " she smiled at me

"For now we don't know for sure what happen that day, at least for now the only thing we knew is that your ability suddenly came to you Unexpectedly" she assured me

"For now don't mind that, you don't have to trouble yourself with that, were all here beside you"

She assured me.

 _And of course I felt good that now I have them to support me and im not alone anymore and I need to get used to that_

 _But still I cant stop thinking about it I'm certain I don't have this ability before but what if I'm like that Atsushi guy, what if I do have this power within me but just didn't notice it, but then again Atsushi san only knew that he got his ability when he met Dazai_

 _But as for me, I didn't even know Dazai then when I knew I got this ability_

 _O god its making my head hurt so much, maybe Akiko san was right I don't need to trouble myself with this kind of stuff_

So I scratch my head too much because I felt annoyed and suddenly Akiko san slap my hands but the way she slap it doesn't hurt she only do that just for me to remove my hands in my hair cause she's washing it.

"God! Your hair is too damn long and its so hard to wash" she yelled but soon enough she laugh at me

"And its also hard to wash your skin" kyouka san complain but in a teasing way cause she's smiling at me warmly

But well of course they'll complain well its been what years since I hid myself on that underground place then suddenly Akiko san spoke

"By the way Rina chan" she said then I look at her and also Kyouka san look at her too while cleaning my skin

"Did you eat?" She asked me

Well I kinda got confused by that question so I made a _what do you mean_ face

" I mean did you even eat while your hiding yourself on that underground?" she ask

I look down again well its weird if I told her I didn't even eat anything until now but o well thats the truth anyway

so I look at her again

"a..m.. a.. well please don't be shocked okay" I told them

then I notice that they're looking at me with there wide eyes like there life depends on it, so I take a deep breath before I open my mouth to speak

"I... to tell you the truth this past years well according to Dazai his finding me 6 yrs from now, but I started to hid myself when I was Ten Years old so I don't know how many years I hid myself, so I'll assume its 6 years from now" I told them and they nod

well in fact this two suddenly stop washing me and they're just looking at me and waiting to hear what I'll say

"Well I assume this past 6 years or how many years it is, I didn't EAT anything" I told them

and by the looks of them its like they saw some ghost or something they're not speaking and the things they're holding suddenly drop and they're jaw dropped then I snap at them and now they're finally back to there senses and they took the things they drop a while ago and Kyouka san is the one who speak first

"um... your kidding right?" she asked me unsure

"well... I wish I am but Im not" I told them sadly

"then how did you live this long?" Akiko san ask

"Because surely by now I assume your dead" she add

"well..." I look down Again

"You see I also thought if I don't eat I'll DIE but the case is I didn't die even if I don't eat" I told them.

But still the shocked on there faces is still intact with them, well I don't blame them this things I told them is too hard to believe.

Then they just gulp and accept it' well that's the truth anyway

and so they started to wash me again.

"O...kay... well.. that shocked me obviously" Akiko san said and Kyouka san just nod

"So did you know why _YOU_ didn't _die_?" she asked me "And also for a girl who didn't eat for years how come your so slim?" she add.

"Well... previously on that time I'm not aware on why I'm not feeling anything even though I didn't eat for days but after a while I gradually knew as to why I'm not feeling anything" I told them

"Then why, what is the reason for that?" Akiko san ask me

"This Ability of mine" I pause for a moment to look at my right hand

"This _Supernatural Power_ of mine is enough to give me strength so I wont feel Hungry"

end of chapter 4

yay finally

thanks for supporting it

Love LOTS to all of you.

somehow I feel like I Improve on someways

and also...

 **KIVA & ANON CHAN:** Thank You so much for that suggestion and also thankyou for reading my story, that means a lot to me :) and also this is my first time writing some fic


	6. Armed Detective Agency

**_Chapter 5 (Armed Detective Agency)_**

 _"This Supernatural Power of mine is enough to give me strength so I won't feel hungry"_

 ** _No ones POV_**

 _~~GROOOWL~~_

When everyone heard the growling stomach sound they all new whose stomach is that and they all look at him.

"Well I'm hungry can't help it, you didn't even bring me snacks when you all got home" Ranpo complain

"Sorry Ranpo-san we forgot" Atsushi Apologized

"I'm hungry~~" He complain

and as for the rest they're also feeling the same

"For how long are they gonna stay in that stupid bathroom" Ranpo said grumpy

"Its been 2 hours since they went there right?" Tanizaki ask and they all nod

"I'm getting bored here" Dazai said grumpily

"Just wait for them" Kunikida told them with his annoyed usual face

And Kenji just humming song to let his boredom gone

"They sure took they're time in there, I'm feeling hungry" Atsushi said and started to walk away from them

Then suddenly Ranpo call him so he looks back at him

"Where are you going Atsushi-kun?" Ranpo ask

"Getting something to eat" he told him

Then Ranpo's eyes glittered with excitement and also Dazai looks up too Atsushi then he removes his headphone

And the way Atsushi sees them, they're like a dog who's wiggling there tails because there owner got home

"So what do you all want?" He sighed

"Crab" Dazai said

"Many candies" Ranpo said

"Coffee is enough" Kunikida said

"Tempura Soba would be nice" Kenji said excitedly

"Ill help you Atsushi-kun" Tanizaki said

And Naomi raise her hands

"Me too ill join"

Then she suddenly grab Tanizaki's arm and hug it

Then the three of them walks away

"By the way Dazai" Kunikida suddenly talk

"Hmmm.." Dazai said but not looking at him

"Well its been bugging me for years now, how did you know about this Girl?" He ask

"and don't you dare Ignore me this time" He adds

But this is _Dazai_ were talking about so he just ignore Kunikida's _50th question_ about this topic again he just put back his headphone and just hum a song

And Kunikida felt annoyed so he smack Dazai's head and that shocked him

"Ouch" he groans and touch the part were Kunikida smack it

"That hurts you know" he groan

"Well I felt annoyed so I did that" Kunikida blurted out

"You two are so noisy its making my head hurts" Ranpo suddenly batted in

"Its because Kunikida-kun is so _grumpy_ " he said in a teasing way and that earns him a punch by Kunikida again

"That hurts Kunikida-kun" he said to him in a teasing way

"I want to strangle you" Kunikida said to him with his veins showing

Then after minutes they shut up and went back to their businesses like

 _Ranpo circling around his chair to fight his boredom and hunger_

 _While Dazai just humming a song with his headphone attached to him_

 _and Kunikida just writing something on his journal_

 _While Kenji's head rest on his table while waiting patiently for his snacks to arrive_

Then afterwards Atsushi and the Two siblings came back with the snacks they request

And when Ranpo saw them his Eyes glitters in happiness to see that his snack are now here

And when Ranpo begins to walk towards Atsushi and the Tanizaki siblings the door that directs towards the bathroom burst open

"Yes finally were FINISH"

Someone shout and that voice belongs to Akiko Yosano who's so exhausted from washing and helping the girl clean herself

And they all look towards the directions of Akiko and then the food Atsushi and the Two siblings are holding and suddenly all of them suddenly gulp

Because they have this feeling that the food they bought will be gone for a second

"I _need food_ " she suddenly said

And when Ranpo heard that he suddenly ran towards Atsushi's direction then Akiko saw Ranpo's action so she ran towards Atsushi too.

But in her case shes not running because of food

She's running because she felt like she needs to be the first to go were Atsushi is then all of them just staring on the two adult who's like running a marathon

And Atsushi's face felt uneasy cause he noticed that the two adults are running towards his direction

"H-whaat, I mea-n WAIT" he raise his hands up to his shoulders and wave it

But the two is still running

"Mi-NE" Ranpo said while his hands is nearing Atsushi's hands that holding his food

Then Akiko stop running and got confused

"Mine what?" She ask

Then Ranpo talks and now the candies are in his hands and started to chew it

"Thwiss wWarr MiuUnche" he told her while chewing his candies

And Akiko just look at him confused cause she doesn't even understand what Ranpo said just then

"What the heck are you saying?" Akiko ask him

But he just chewed on his candy not minding the world around him

"This stupid spoiled brat" she mumbled almost to herself then went back to Others

"Were is the _girl_?" Dazai ask

"Ow- she's there with kyouka-chan" she respond

"I need food" she whisper to them "did you buy us food Atsushi-kun?" She add

Then Atsushi begins to sweat cause she forgot to buy foods for the 3 girls in the bathroom cause he taught when the time they came back they're still inside that bathroom

So he just scratch his head and look down

"Sorry Akiko-san I forgot" he told her worriedly

"WHAT" she shout and that make Atsushi frighten

"Just messing with you" she suddenly add then patted Atsushi's head

Suddenly Kyouka return but everyone did not notice her presence

"Um.. Everyone she's okay now" she said shyly and inform everyone Rina's here

Then all of them look at her then they notice some girl beside Kyouka then they're jaw dropped, and realize that the girl beside her is the Girl they found moments ago

"Wow.. I never taught your this gorgeous" Kenji breaks the silence

"Y-yeah you're pretty yourself" Kunikida said then adjusted his glasses to hide his flush face

And all of them praise her and she only nod out of shyness cause its the first time she heard those word

but the only one who did not praise her is non other than Dazai his just silent and looking at her with awestruck

"I never taught that this _canibal looking girl_ awhile ago looks like an angel" he thought

"Dazai-san seems silent" Atsushi noticed it

Then all of them became dumbstruck now that they realize it

"What the hell Dazai, what happened to you?" Kunikida said to him confused

"Yeah this is Dazai-san were talking about" Tanizaki add

And all of them including Rina look at him with confused face

"Wh-what are you insisting here guys" he shrugged

"Well looking back, when you see pretty girls you.., You always running to them then holding there hands like there's no tomorrow" Atsushi explain

"and _Flirts_ with them" Kyouka add shyly

"But today you seems weird" Atsushi adds

"What the-, its because I'm silent doesn't mean I'm weird, this Tiger boy after what I've done to you, this is what I get in return" he said dramatically

And all of them look at him dumbstruck

Then after the silent treatment they gave to Dazai they suddenly heard some laughter coming from Rina and everyone got shocked including Dazai himself

And after a while they all join her laughter

Then Dazai felt relieved in some ways seeing the girl laugh this hard after a long hardship she came trough

He sighed and walks towards the girl and all of them staring at him as he walks towards Rina

And Rina herself felt uneasy because of that and now that Dazai is in front of her

he looks at her and she looks back at him waiting to what he'll do or say and everyone just looking at them including Ranpo whose busy eating moments ago

then suddenly Dazai patted Rina's head and caressed it like a puppy who did a good job

but Rina seems to enjoy it cause its been a long since someone did this to her

then afterwards Dazai notice that Rina is smiling at what his doing he suddenly removed his hands to her head and put it on his coat pocket and looks away to hide his flushed face but in someway he felt happy & relieve knowing that the girl his searching years ago is now finally here beside him

"E-eer.. sorry to Interrupt your warm moment but for now can we know your name?" suddenly Kunikida interrupt

"I-im Er-Erina Fujimoto" she quickly respond

then Dazai went shocked to hear her last name

 _"FUJIMOTO?"_ he asked

"Y-yeah" she respond

"Right of course" he said

 _of course it seems Fujimoto something is the one who adopts her_ He tought.

"is there something wrong Dazai" Ranpo ask curiously

he just shrugged and wave his hands on the air

"Nothings wrong, hehe-" he answer quickly and scratch his head

 _I need to take my actions carefully, besides Ranpo is here_ He thought.

"So now can we know your background, little missy" Ranpo ask almost commanding her

and she felt uneasy all of a sudden, and when Akiko notice that she whack his head and the oldest but childish man groans and pat his head

"I-"

"Well she's uneasy right now and since I know her story I think I can tell you" suddenly Akiko batted in before the Uneasy girl talk

and of course Rina felt relieve by that so she looks at her and nod by saying thank you to Akiko who helps her and Akiko just nod to her

"well if you have some questions you can ask her" she adds and they all nod

"So it all begun..."

So Akiko told them the same exact story Rina told her & Kyouka

and after that they all felt silent thinking thats is it posible for that to happen

 _minutes past_

"So what do you think?" Akiko asked them

"well.., how is that possible?" Tanizaki Whispers to them

"well I think her case is like mine" Atsushi suggest while scratching her cheeks

then when he notice that everyone is looking at him he suddenly wave his hands

"A.. well that's what I think" he scratched his head out of embarrassment

"The thing is..., like Atsushi-kun said that's what I think also" Akiko agreed to him

"How about you Ranpo-san?" Kunikida looks at Ranpo whose munching his Candies

"well she said that she doesn't have this kind of ability when she's almost mid 10" he said

"right?" then he looks at her and Rina just nod to him to answer his question

"Then what happens to the day when she doesn't have her ability?" Kenji ask

"I-im just an ordinary girl who goes to school like other normal kids do" Rina told them

"This doesn't make sense, I'm so confused" Naomi said

"Err- what if we used Ranpo-san's Super Deduction ability to find out this mystery" Tanizaki suggested

Then Akiko noticed that Dazai is not bothered about this topic cause his goofing around while everyone is seriously thinking how to solve this riddle they're facing at the moment

"So Dazai what do you say about this situation, I noticed that your well behave at this moment" Yasona Akiko said to him

Then Dazai suddenly lift his head cause he heard his name being called, then scratch his side cheeks looking apologising

"Sorry but, what again?" He said

"I said-"

" _Dazai seems to know something_ " Suddenly Ranpo Interrupt Akiko & everyone also Dazai look at him in Daze

"H-HAH?" Dazai said Dumbstruck

"What do you mean Edogawa?" Akiko ask

"Well I notice that he seems unfazed by the fact that this girl here have some abnormal ability" He said and everyone looks at him confused but not Dazai

"He seems to know something that We don't, and his not bothered by the fact that this girl got his ability when she turns 10, well 'fcourse I got some Uncertainty answer to that, and he seems quiet right now and not bothering to join us on this matter" Ranpo Elaborate

and they all realize then and now are suspicious about Dazai right now

"Spill it Dazai, what do you know about this matter, and how did you know this girl" Ranpo ask in a commanding way

and all of them are gulping right now cause the _atmosphere_ became _ho_ t all of a sudden and Rina's hoping to know what Dazai will answer cause she too badly wants to know the truth

then Dazai looks down and _smirk_

 _Well cant seem to hide something from you e- Ranpo-kun_ Thats what he thought

and everyone's attention are focus to Dazai

Then Dazai Relax his Back in the chair and smirk for the 2nd time

"I-"

Then suddenly the door in there room burst open

 _ **"Postpone this case for now"**_ suddenly the President of the Agency by the name Yukichi Fukuzawa batted in and they all greet him and Rina got Confused by there actions so she mimicked them

"Is she the girl a moment ago?" The President ask and they all nod

"Yeah she is" Kunikida answers back

Then Fukuzawa Yukichi walks towards her and everyone's staring at him dumbfound

Rina felt Uneasy cause the way Fukuzawa Yukichi looks at her is way too frightening then she started to walk backwards until her back face the wall then she clutch her hands out of fear and looks down and closed her eyes.

and everyone whose watching them are trying hard not to laugh. Then Fukuzawa suddenly stop and Rina notice it so she slowly looks up and stared to Fukuzawa while clenching her hands because of fear

"Im Fukuzawa Yukichi" He told her and she looks bewildered

pffffft...

and suddenly a sound of laughter heard in the room and Rina's looks at them confused cause she doesn't even know why they're laughing.

"Ga..h look at your expretion it-its hilarious HAHAHAHAHA" Naomi said while laughing hard and Rina looks at her still confused

"He-his the Pffft... Pre-president here in this Agency" Kunikida trying hard not to laugh and composing his self and adjusting his eyeglass

and when she knew whose this person in front of her, she suddenly bow down and apologize for her earlier actions

"Sorry I didn't mean to get terrified at you, I-i th-ought your.. go..nna e-eat me wi-with yo-your lo..oks" she explain

PFFFFFFT~

and because of that everyone laughs again and Dazai, Akiko & Kenji are now beating the tables cause they cant stop laughing

and after what minutes of laughter they went back to there posture and look at the two again and Rina is still in her position a while ago and she's too embarrass to look at the president

"Its Fine you can get up now" Fukuzawa order her

then when she slowly lifting her body up, someone's hands reaches for her and she looks up to see the person and she saw Dazai's face looking at her smiling then she grabs his hands knowing that his vulnerable.

then Dazai helps her stand up

"So its getting late, and we don't have enough rooms for her to stay in?" Akiko ask them worriedly

"Now that you mention it" Kunikida adjust his glass again

"Well its not a problem, she can stay at Dazai's Place and with that she can be protected and surely by that she cant harm someone" Fukuzawa suggest and everyone nod in agreement cause its the best solution right now cause only Dazai can _neutralize_ her _fearsome ability_

"Then were counting on you Dazai" Atsushi adds

"I suppose you will not do any stupid pervert ness around her right" Kunikida said not minding if Rina heard it but she seems oblivious by the fact and Dazai's face went RED

"Stupid I'm not a _PERVERT_ " Dazai emphasize it

"Yeah Yeah right, now off to sleep" Akiko suddenly clap her hands to get the attention of his colleague

"Yeah I feel" _Atsushi Yawn_ "Sleepy" He continues

"Me too" Kyouka agreed to Atsushi then grab his back shirt and shocked by her actions Atsushi's face became red like tomato and everyone's looking at them smirk by there little moments

"Yeah Good kids sleeps early so Atsushi lead Kyouka to your place" Dazai Teased the young boy whose face is flush

"Wh-what.. are you saying Dazai-san" he stutter

"Yeah..Yeah" Akiko said "Go to sleep now you two" she adds

"wh- what about Kenji-kun his even younger than me and his the same age as Kyouka here" he explained

"Yeah we know" _Kunikida respond_ "look here" _he points his finger to kenji_ "his asleep now" he points out

"Atsuhi-kun" Kyouka suddenly talk still grabbing his shirt while her other hand is busy rubbing her eyes

"Let's go to sleep" Kyouka adds

Then Atsushi Notice everyone's look then his face becomes redder then he doesn't say any words and grab Kyouka's hands then they ran off and everyone's just smiling at them

"Its nice to be young" Akiko suddenly stated

"Then I'll put back Kenji in his Place" Kunikida said then lift Kenji to his back

"Then were off too" Tanizaki inform them also while Ranpo just walks off

"So Dazai your in charge with her" Fukuzawa inform Dazai and he nods to him then Fukuzawa walks away

and now that everyone is gone the only people present in the room is Dazai and Rina

"So... shall we go?" He looks at her and she nods

then again he offer his hand for her to grab it then Rina looks at Dazai's hand before grabbing it then also they walk off

 ** _End of Chapter 5_**

whooooo finally its finish sorry for the long wait guys

too busy for work but no worries ill update again

just wait for it

and I cant help it I ship Atsushi and Kyouka so hard so expect that in this fic there some AtsushixKyouka here :)

and also here's the start of Dazai & Rina's Relationship

so stay tuned

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY


	7. The Truth or Not

_**Note:**_ _In this chapter there contains some spoiler in the manga of bungou stray dogs_

Chapter 6 **(The Truth or Not)**

 _Morning_

Everyone woke up

 _ **Armed Detective Agency HQ**_

"is everyone here?" Fukuzawa ask

"No not yet the stupid brats _(his talking about Atsushi & Kyouka)_ and also the girl and Dazai are still not here" Kunikida mention and Fukuzawa only sighed

Then the door burst open and the people Kunikida mentions is now present

"Good Morning everyone" Dazai said in a sing sang way

"Ohayo" Atsushi said

"Mor..ning" Kyouka said while grabbing Atsushi's shirt and everyone looking at them in a teasing way

"A..morn-good morning" Rina said shyly cause she's not familiar with greetings cause for a long time she's all alone

And everyone also greets them and the President only nod to them

"By the way Rina-chan can you read" Kenji suddenly ask the girl

All of them looks at her way

"A-aa well" then she scratch her head and looks down

"W-well I'm not that sure its been a long time since I hold a book or even read something" she said shyly

"E... Then thats not a problem cause we can teach you after all" Kenji reassured her

And she lift her head up to look at Kenji whose smiling at her warmly

"R-really you'll do that?" She ask excitedly

"Yes of course, right guys we can teach her something" Kenji then ask everyone also

Of course everyone agreed to his suggestion and that makes Rina extremely happy

then suddenly someone's knocking on the door to there room and then afterwards welcome there selves in

"Good morning to all members of Armed Detective Agency" some police and his companion greets them and all of them looks to there direction

"What seems to be your business here" Fukuzawa ask

"There some-" then she notice Rina

"Um... Who's this person here is she a new member?" The police ask

Then Rina felt uneasy all of a sudden cause the man is walking towards her and Dazai readied his self for some unexpected scene

"She's also my GrandDaughter" and everyone looks at the president dumbfounded and also Rina felt shocked by the President's sudden statement

"R-really?" The police stutter

 _"Really?"_ Rina thought

then this Police Officer looks at Rina & Fukuzawa if there's some resemblance between them but cant seem to find it so he let it go and focus his self to his business

"There's some incidents going around the town that causing uproar, some criminals doing drug exchange and something, but we need some clue whose the mastermind of this" the Police state

"Hmm... There's too many drug dealer here in this town, so whose going for the job?" Dazai said

"Well is it good if Ranpo-san do the job?" Atsushi whispers to Kunikida

"Well yeah but look at him his..."Kunikida paused

Then both of them look at Ranpo whose busy munching his candies

"His busy at the moment" Kunikida whisper back

"Then how about Kunikida-kun, Atsushi-kun and Kyouka-chan" Dazai suggest and everyone smiled and agreed to his proposal

" _This stupid guy his planning something_ " Kunikida thought then adjust his glasses out of hobby

"I Will definitely do it properly" Kyouka said to Atsushi while smiling at him and he smiled back at her

"Yeah" he said

"Were _Partners_ after all" He told her then Kyouka suddenly looks away from him to hide her flushed face and Atsushi who's _oblivious_ to what he said got confused by the sudden behavior of Kyouka

All of them staring at the two while grinning

"Y-yeah" Kyouka respond still blushing for unbeknownst reasons

"They're cute" Rina said almost whispering to herself

"Yeah right" Dazai whisper back that gave her fright cause she thought no ones beside her

"That's you're granddaughter too right?" He's talking about Kyouka The Police officer ask almost whispering to Fukuzawa

"Yeah and so?" He ask him curiously

"Well if I were you I'll be strict to that young _shounen_ over there cause they're making some _chemistry_ together" He teased the President and Fukuzawa only looks at him curiously not getting what the Officer said

"Okay" Kunikida clap and everyone's attention focus on him

"Enough chitchat for now, Oi two brats, lets do our job now" Then Kunikida walks off

"Well then off we go" Atsushi told them then walks off

Kyouka bowed 360 degree for a second then wave her hands to say goodbye then follow Atsushi and Kunikda on there way and also the Policemen bowed to them before they join the 3 armed detective agency members

Then suddenly they heard a slam on the table and then they all look at Ranpo's way

"Okay!" Ranpo said and all of them looks confused

"I think Yosano will be the one to teach little Missy over here how to read write and everything so go to other rooms will yah" he said to Yosano almost commanding her and she looks at him annoyed

"What?" Akiko ask him

And Ranpo only looks at her smiling dumbfounded and giving her signs to go away

"What the hec-"

Then Ranpo shove her gently towards the door and whisper something that makes her eyes wide then the rest of the group got curious by that

"Come on Rina-chan lets go in my place" she smiled at her and Rina nod to her and excuse her self and run to Akiko

"OKAY, now that they're gone" Ranpo said

"What supposed to be your reasons behind this Ranpo-san?" Tanizaki ask

"Well its sad that the 3 went for job but I think I cannot wait to know what supposed to be the reason of Dazai's behavior last night" he said while grinning at Dazai while Dazai is smirking back

Its like _prodigy vs prodigy_

"Then why shove Yosano-san and Rina-chan away?" Dazai ask while grinning

"I think even if I wont say the reasons you knew it very well, _or you can say it as I did it for your own sake_ " he answers him while grinning also.

The atmosphere given by this two is too nerve wrecking that the other members present in there is feeling tense at the moment

While Fukuzawa only sighed with there childish behavior

"Enough arguing you two" Fukuzawa command the two boys

And they stop then look at the president with his face looks annoyed by the them and they felt shivered on there spine

"Sorry" the two guys apologize

"So Ranpo what supposed to be your question to Dazai?" Fukuzawa then ask Ranpo almost commanding him

"Oh!, yeah, well I notice that Dazai is hiding something from us last night" he said

"Is that true Dazai?" He questioned Dazai

Then the members find it funny cause the scene looks like a quarrel between siblings and the father questioning both sides to settle it

Then before Dazai answer back he inhaled for a moment

"Well..."

 _Meanwhile..._

 _30 minutes past_

"This is troubling... Why did Kunikida-san separate his self from us?" Atsushi ask his comapanion

"Maybe because we can act faster if were all separated!" Kyouka respond

"Well yeah I get that" he said

Then why did he live me alone with Kyouka-chan? I have a bad feelings about this... He thought

Then suddenly Kyouka grabs Atsushi's shirt and he looks at her

"Did you notice something?" Atsushi ask

"Well I..." Then she scratch her cheeks shyly

"I'm a little h-hungry" she said shyly

Gah... Thats the things I'm worried about, my-my wallet he thought while crying inside

"Rr-really!" He ask her again

 _Then suddenly his stomach growls~_

When they heard the growling stomach

Atsushi coughs to hide his embarrassed face

"Well now that you mention it..., We didn't even eat breakfast before we head out" he suddenly reasoned out

Then Kyouka suddenly smile at his statement

"Then we eat right?" Kyouka said excitedly,

While Atsushi nod

"Yep before we do our job we need to eat first, cause stomach comes first before anything" Atsushi state that make Kyouka giggle

Then she tag Atsushi's shirt for him to start moving

 _Meanwhile..._

It's been 30 minutes since I separate myself to them, I'm sure they'll be fine

While Kunikida's worrying for his companion the two found the store they'll be eating at

I think its a wrong decision to let them be alone, I'll contact Atsushi right now

Then Kunikida tries to call Atsushi

~ring... ring...~

Oi why is this brat not answering?, ill try again

~ring... ring...ring~

Then someone pick up the phone

" _Hzellouww_ " means hello his eating at the moment thats why... Atsushi answered

"Oi brat why took you so long to answer, where the hell are you and what are you doing right now and why do you sound weird" Kunikida ask simultaneously

Then he heard some hard gulp coming from the line

"Sorry Kunikida-san were eating at the moment" Atsushi said

 _One more Tofu_

 _Oi you ate 3 bowls now_

 _My stomach is big enough to swallow all foods_

 _How about my wallet_

 _Then silence heard_

 _Oi don't Ignore m-..._

~tooot...tooot...tooot~

Then the line went cut off

"That.. That STUPID BRATS I WORRIED FOR NOTHING" he said angrily and shouting not minding if people are watching him

 _Meanwhile at Armed Detective Agency_

 _One hour ago..._

Ranpo slam's his hands on the table and everyone look at him

"Hey its been an hour ago and yet you still haven't tell us the main story" he said annoyed

"Well that's new, I didn't know that your part of the port mafia in the past" Tanizaki said

"Me either" Kenji agreed

"Well the President knew it, ow and dont tell Kunikida this" he said while grinning

And everyone thought for sure that Dazai will do something stupid again cause his grinning like crazy..

"So Dazai can you tell us now about the girl" Fukuzawa ask calmly

"Yap here it goes..."

 **End of Chapter 6**

Hiyaaa... Finally ive done it

Sorry for the long wait again

 **NOTE:** _Ow I need to inform you guys thats this story of mine will not be based on the manga okay,,, so expect this to be different from the original and this is all based from my imagination :)_

Thats all

Ow and the truth about Rina is next

For sure :)

BYE ?


	8. Her Mother

**_Chapter 7 (Her MOTHER)_**

 _"Yap here it goes..."_

"You're serious now, right" Ranpo ask

"Yeah so you better listen cause I think I need your opinion about this" Dazai said to him and Ranpo just nod

"Like I said im an ex Port Mafia and in a very young age I join that group cause of Rina's mother" Dazai said

"Rina's mother hah?!" Ranpo said "okay go on" he adds

"Yap Rina's mom, and her mother is the one who took care of me, when I knew her she already gave birth to Rina but Before that I didnt knew that she had a child then afterwards when She suddenly told me that she had a child

 _ **Past 12 years**_

 _"Dazai I need to tell you something important" Rina's mother said_

 _"What is it?" Young Dazai said_

 _"I-i have a child" she said_

 _"R-really, when?" Young Dazai ask_

 _"The thing is I dont even know his or her face cause when I gave birth I abandon him/her right away not knowing anything about the baby, and when im giving birth to it I ask the doctor to not inform me whether this child of mine is a boy or a girl, cause I dont want to know, then that very day when I gave birth I abandon the baby not caring about it" she said_

 _"Then why did you abandon her?" Young Dazai ask_

 _"Her?" She ask_

 _"Well Its too troublesome if I say him/ her or he/she, so ill assume she's a girl" Young Dazai explain_

 _"Hahahaha, your just TOO lazy" she said teasing him_

 _"Hey, do you still want to continue your story or what!" Young Dazai said while pouting_

 _Then she pinched his cheeks_

 _"Ooouch.." Young Dazai groans_

 _"That hurts" he adds_

 _"Well you're too cute, I cant help it" she said teasing him_

 _"Come on continue your story" Young Dazai complain_

 _"Okay okay I'll continue it" she said then the young Dazai smile_

 _"Then until now I don't even know his whereabouts or what is the name given to him-"_

 _"Eeee..., why HIM not she?" Young Dazai interrupt_

 _"Well I assume his a boy why do you care" she answer back_

 _"Well dont care but for me she's a SHE" young Dazai retort_

 _"By the way Ishikoro-san" he suddenly ask_

 _"Hmm" she said_

 _"Why did you abandon her?, is there something wrong, ow and I thought only I can touch you then how did the doctors help you gave birth?" He bombard her with many questions_

 _"Whooa, easy there hahaha, you have so many questions hah, one at a time" she said_

 _"Then answers each of my questions!" He orders her_

 _"Okay okay no need to get angry" she said calmly_

 _"First I'll answer your last question, yap I told you that, but im not that weak, I can control this power at will so its in my mood if I want to hurt somebody, but I can't hurt you with this ability of mine cause you'll just render it even if you're asleep" she said answering one of his questions_

 _"Next I abandon him cause cause I only need him for something I need to know more about my ability" she said not caring in what she just said_

 _"What do you mean?, you just gave birth to her cause you need some information about your ability?, are you insane" Young Dazai said annoyed_

 _"I know that's an awful thing to do but thats the only way for me to know more about my ability, and Dazai the most important thing you need to know is" she said_

 _"What is it?, what's that important thing I need to know" younger Dazai ask_

 _"When I die, find him as soon as possible and bring him here in the port mafia" She said seriously_

 _"Wha-what do you mean by when you die, why will you die?" Young Dazai ask_

 _"Because im still alive this ability_ _ **Darker as the Demon**_ _is still intact with me" she said_

 _"I'm confused you know" Young Dazai said_

 _"I know thats why you need to listen" she said and Young Dazai nod_

 _"This ability of mine is still in me cause im still alive and when I die this ability will go to my child" she said and Dazai's eyes went wide_

 _"Ha-how did you know, and doesn't she have this ability from the start cause you're her mother_

 _"Listen closely Dazai this ability is only mine so as long as I'm alive im the only owner of this power even if I have a child this power is only intact with me and someone told me if I die this power will no longer be activate as long as I cant pass down my blood to anyone so I find someone who can Impregnate me so even if I die I can pass down this ability"_

 _"What!, thats your logic?, then how about your child you said as long as your alive your ability is still on you right?, then how about your child then?" Young Dazai ask_

 _"His only a regular human being as for now" she said_

 _"Regular human being for now then, what if you really die, what will happen to her to your child?" Young Dazai ask_

 _"Then he'll inherit this power my ability" she said poker face_

 _"Then what's your reason to abandon her, she's leaving a normal life right now, then if you suddenly die then you'll pass down your stupid ability on her and now what..!" Young Dazai said frustrated._

 _"Yeah I know and thats why im telling you this, find him if that scenario happens" she told him_

 _"What if I refuse" Young Dazai said_

 _"There's no problem if you refuse... BUT you'll know what will happen if he obtain my ability, and the fact that he doesn't even know this ability and how to control it, worse case is I doubt that many people will die in the process" she said while smirking_

 _"Why are you doing this isn't she your very own child!" Young Dazai said angrily_

 _"Like I told you, I did gave birth to him/her but I did that to ensure my ability will be save" she told him_

 _"You sound crazy to me, whats so great about that power that you'll resort to that nonsense" Young Dazai said_

 _"Well you can say im experimenting something but I know I cant live long enough so, if I die my ability will past to someone and that someone is my child, so when you find this child of mine tell her this, so explain to him as to why I abandon him/her" she said then turn her back to the young Dazai_

 _"Even if I explain it to her the way you tell me this, do you think its enough for her to understand it?, can she really understand youre jumbled reasoning?" Young Dazai ask_

 _"and also what if she really is a girl, do you know how much she'll suffer because of your annoying ability and also the way you abandon her and not explain to her your plans?" Young Dazai adds in low voice_

 _"first its up to him/her whether he or she wants to believe nor understand it, cause either he hates it or not, he doesn't have much choice but to learn ways to control this ability, and second, I don't really care if he/she suffer or not as long as my ability is safe it's fine by me" she answer_

 _Then she started to walk and live Young Dazai then she suddenly stop when she's about to open the door and paused for a moment_

 _"also even if he doesnt have a single clue about my plan I'm very sure he'll do anything just to obtain that information" she adds while smirking and live_

 _"Wait..." Dazai shout but Rina's mother didnt mind turning back for him_

 _"Hey Ishikiro-san I said wait" young Dazai flee but Rina's mom is already gone_

 ** _End of flashback_**

Then Tanizaki suddenly slam his fist on the table angrily

"What the..., is that true?, what kind of Mother is she" Tanizaki angrily shout

"That's horrible" Kenji said sadly

"Did that mean woman bothered to tell you that annoying experiment she likes to accomplish?" Ranpo ask with angry tone

"Well she didn't even bother to tell me that, day by day im asking her what she's plotting but every time I ask her that she's always giving a silent treatment, if not she's always averting my attention to else where or changing topic" Dazai said

"So the only information you got from her is that her ability will pass on to her child if she dies!" Fukuzawa said

"Hai" Dazai respond

"Then what Rina-chan's saying the other night is true, that she suddenly got her ability out of nowhere" Ranpo said

"Yeah thats true and that is why I didnt bother to listen to that cause I know what she's telling is true but I don't have the courage to say it out loud for her, cause I know that you'll ask me a thousand question" He said

"Its not like Im hiding this Information to death I just dont want her know this" he adds

"Then everytime were asking you as to why you know there's someone with this kind of ability you're always shrug or changing topic and anything to get our attention else where? Ranpo ask

"well for starters I wish to tell you this if we ever found her, and yeah we found her so I dont intend to hide this anymore" Dazai Said

"Then you didnt even know that she's a girl back then, so when were finding her how did you know she's a girl?" Kenji ask

"That" Dazai scrath his cheeks

"Well you see after Ishikoro-san said that, I'm secretly finding her not knowing anything, but still after 2 yrs & half when I found out that Ishikoro is dead for some uknown reasons, then I knew that her ability will now pass down to her child then I panicked and started searching for her, but the thing is I dont even know how to find her given that I dont even know whats her true gender is cause im only assuming that time that she's a girl but not really sure if she really is a girl" He said

"Then I think 2 months pass that time there's some rumor spreading that there's some weird human being with scary ability that can turn you to ashes when you touch her/his skin" Dazai adds

"Then You Knew who it was?" Tanizaki ask

"Yeah, that time I know already who's behind this, but that time there's only 2 people who knew about this, one is me and the other is _him_ , but for now it doesn't matter who he is, so back to topic" He said

and everyone just nod and wait till Dazai end his story

"that time everyone knows that ability, but they knew that this belongs to Ishikoro whose now dead so of course everyone in the port mafia is confused as to why there someone who got this same ability as her, but I paid no attention to that, and started to live them there and went to that place where they found that ability user" Dazai said

"But you didnt find her there right!" Kenji ask

"Yeah, The only thing I got there is that she's a girl and her age was ten she's younger than me by two years and her name that time" he said and scratched his head

"by the way Dazai, where did you find that Information?" Ranpo ask

"In her School" Dazai answer

"Then why the heck you didnt know her name?" Ranpo said while sighing

"of course I know her name that time but I have so much problems that time that I forgot her name after many years" Dazai respond cheerfully

"Yeah, right!" Ranpo Respond dryly

and everyone just sighed

 _meanwhile_

Yosano Akiko's Room

"Well you can still read so there's no problem, aint it!" Akiko said

"yeah but I'm too slow to read" Rina said

"Its not a problem you see, of course its given cause youre hiding almost many years you know" Akiko said

"By the way Rina-chan" She adds

"yes?" Rina ask

"Do you still remember your birthday?" She ask

"My Birthday?" Rina ask again

"Yeah" Akiko answer

"um... well" Rina scratch her head

"According to my Parents they said that My birthday is in month of June" She anwers her and Akiko suddenly got confused

"HAH?!, wait what do you mean according to them?" Akiko ask

"ah! that well you see I'm only adopted" She answer

"WH-WHAT?' really?, did they inform you that?" Akiko ask

 ** _well its not like im so suprised by that well cause she's not like normal human being_** She Thought.

"umm yeah they told me that, hmmm.. I think Im 8 years old that time when they told me they adopted me" She said

"After all my parents are normal unlike me"She adds

 ** _I wonder how they are right now, im sure by now they're discusted by me after all they adopted a MONSTER like me to there house_** Rina thought to herself

then Akiko put her hands on Rina's shoulder and she got startled by that

"You seems out of your mind right now, I bet youre thinking something like" Akiko pause for a moment

" _I bet my Parents are mad at me_ , something like that" Akiko said then sighed

Rina is too shocked to respond to Akiko who guess what's on her mind right now

"Rina-chan, Don't be hard on yourself, Relax and enjoy your life" Akiko said and Rina Nod

"Oh! may I ask, Where did your parents found you?" Akiko ask her

"They found me in some Orphanage, and they also inform me that when Im born the Woman who gave birth to me suddenly dissapears" Rina said

"R-really" Akiko said

"what a jerk" Akiko Whisper almost to herself

"Hmm.. did you say something?" Rina ask

"No... nothing, then continue reading this book then I'll live you for a moment then when I come back ill give you some questions, Got it!" She said

"Okay" Rina Answer

then Akiko Yosano lives Rina and while walking through the corridors she thought

 _ **Then if shes adopted that means she got her ability from her True mother or I guess one of her True parents, and what is there dumb reasons for doing that, getting pregnant giving birth then suddenly abandoning her like that knowing she'll inherit there annoying ability and not explaining nor teaching her how to properly used it**_

 _ **OOOOH kami sami forgive me for cursing Rina-chan's parents im so iritated right now**_

she thought angrily and while shes cursing Rina's True Parents shes now in the Armed Detective Agency Room then she opens the door and greet them

"Hows your story telling ha, is it finish now?, where's the President?" She asked them while scratching her head out of annoyance

"yeah, he lives after Dazai is finish telling us the reason, and why are you annoyed?" Ranpo ask

"Well Rina-chan told me something" Akiko said then sitd on her chair and rest her back

"and what is that?" Dazai ask

"O and where is she?" He adds

"Shes still in my room, I told her im going somewhere" She answer

"What did Rina-chan said that makes you annoyed?" Dazai ask her again

"Well You see, she told me that she's only adopted by her parents and her true parents abandon her right after she's born!" She said vein popping

and everyone got shocked by that even Dazai himself and Akiko Got confused by there Reaction

"Why are your faces like that?" Akiko ask

"R-really? she knows that" Dazai ask

"Y-yeah" Akiko said confused

"Then You said she's still in your room right, i'll be going first" Dazai hurriedly walks away living them and the confused Akiko

"What's Wrong with him?" Akiko ask everyone whose present in the room at the moment

 _Yosano Akiko's Room_

"I Love this Book if I remember correctly this is the one my mother used to read for me when im a child, its about a poor girl and suddenly became a Princess and-"

then suddenly the door burst open and gave her startled for a second then she saw Dazai Panting and sweating hard

"Da-Dazai-san Wha-what happen?" She said and walks towards him

then Dazai looks at her but cant seem to speak cause of tiredness from running full speed towards this room

"Da-Dazai-sa-"

"N-no worries, theres no problem" Dazai State and started to take a deep breath

"Then why are you panting so much?" Rina ask

"Well I rush towards here cause I thought youre lonely by yourself" Dazai said then smile warmly at her and make her flasterred for unknown reasons

"A, thanks for that then it seems Akiko-san is in the agency room right now?" She said

"Yap, and I think at this moment there busy" Dazai said

"by the way what are you reading?" He ask

"Oh this, its called Cindarella" She answer

"so you can read afterall" Dazai inform

"Yeah but a little slow" Rina Inform him

"well its fine at least you can still read" Dazai said

"Yeah" She agreed

"you know for me this is my favorite book" Rina sudenly said

"Really?, why is that?" Dazai ask

"well... This is the Story My Foster Mother always reading in my bedtime story" Rina Said smiling then suddenly some teardrop scape from her eyes and gave her shocked then she suddenly wipe it with her hands and Dazai notice it

"Is Something wrong?" He ask

"Ah... nothing's wrong no worries" She said but Dazai is not convinced

"Really whats wrong?, you can tell me whatever it is" Dazai ask her almost ordering her

"um... we-well I... im thinking hows my Mother doing right now?" She said

"Mother?, youre _Foster_ Mother or your _True_ Mother?" Dazai ask and Rina suddenly went wide eyes when she heard what Dazai ask

"Of course my Mother who Adopted me" She shrug

"I miss her of course but I dont have the courage to face them im scared to see there reaction if they saw me right now" She said Shouting

"Why are you scared?" Dazai ask

"Im scared, what if... what if they're starting to reproach there decision to adopt someone like me" She said

"I-I dont want that... I love them so much I love them more than my True Parents are... and I dont want them to feel dissapointed because of me" She said now crying painfully then Dazai hug her tightly

"Tomorrow Morning If you still remember your home we can go there as soon as posible" Dazai told her and that gave her shocked and removed herself to Dazai and look at him with wide eyes

"Wha-what are you crazy, I told you Im scared to face them so why the heck are we going there" She said and now her tears are gone cause of shock

"Well you said you miss them so we need to go there" Dazai state

"Yeah I miss them, But I dont want to face them" she said

"They're youre Parents, Im sure they're missing you too, after all they are the one who adopted you" Dazai told her

"Why are you so sure?" She ask

"Cause thats how I feel" Dazai respond

"What if your wrong" She said

"Then you can slap me, torture me or give me punishment whatever you like" Dazai said

"Its not like I'll give you punishment I dont want to hurt others" She said

"I thought so" Dazai said

 _ **After all you're different from her... Your TRUE Mother.**_ Dazai thought

"So... we'll go to your home tomorrow okay" Dazai remind her

"I...I dont know..." She said and looks down

"No worries if they really want to rubuffed you that much then, Im there to catch you" Dazai said

"Really, you'll do that?" Rina ask

"Yeah, after all Im the one incharge to take care for you right now" Dazai said

"O-okay then, Thank you so much for taking care of me and finding me _**Dazai**_." She said and smile warmly at him and makes him flasterred for a second time.

"Y-yeah" He looks away again to hide his flush face

 _ **why the heck am I blushing for?, and she only said Dazai not the normal way she calls me like Dazai-san, what the heck is wrong with me right now**_ He thought.

 _meanwhile..._

 _ **"what's the news?"**_

 _ **"**_ _I think they found the Ability User"_

 _ **"Then DAZAI really went the trouble to find her, only for us to catch her"**_

 _ **"**_ _so whats the plan?"_

 _ **"I'll talk to the President now to inform him this"**_

 _ **"**_ _Okay!, I'll be leaving then"_

 _ **"Yeah, thanks for the Information"**_

 _ **"FINALLY ISHIKORO-SAN I CAN NOW FULFILL YOUR LAST REQUEST FOR ME"**_

 **End of Chapter**

kyaaaaa sorry for the long wait guys...


	9. Visiting the One I Called Home Once

**Chapter 8**

 _ **(Visiting the One I Called Home Once)**_

 _ **The Next Morning**_

"Ohayo" Atsushi greets everyone while yawning and everyone greets him too

"Where's Kyouka-chan?" Akiko ask

"Hm... She's making coffee for everyone" Atsushi said

"Wow that's sweet" Akiko said

"So that Musume can make coffee ha!" Kunikida said

"I like my coffee sweet" Ranpo yelp and pout

"Well I think I'll go to her and help her bring the coffees here" Atsushi excuse his self

"By the way where is Dazai and that Girl?" Kunikida ask "I hope his not doing any funny movement in that Innocent Girl" He adds while adjusting his glasses

 _"here we go, another Kunikida/san/kun Motherly instinct"_ Everyone thought

"Oh! Them, they went to Rina-chans home" Kenji answer back

"Hmm... What's their purpose in there?" Kunikida ask while writing something on his ideal notes

"Hmm I don't know" Kenji respond

"Well if possible I think cause Rina-chan wants to see her foster parents and Dazai is accompanying her" Akiko said

"Hmm so she's feeling homesick after many years ha!" Kunikida said

"Well Duh" Akiko respond then suddenly Kunikida realize something

"By the way what do you mean by _Foster Parents_?" Kunikida ask

"Oh... of course you dont know, after all yesterday you and the two kids are on mission" Akiko said

"We'll explain it to you when Atsushi-kun and Kyouka-chan return" she adds

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ **Rina's POV**_

Im holding Dazai's coat so tight like my life depends on it, well of course I'm like this cause right now were in the outside world and now that I'm outside I'm astonished cause this is the first time in many years that I set my eyes on the sky again and its so blue so bright I miss seeing that but still I'm a little scared cause I'm surrounded by many people but as long as Dazai-san is beside me I can't hurt people

"Hey!" Dazai-san suddenly talk

"Y-yeah!" I startled

"Don't be so nervous, relax yourself I told you I'm right here so don't be scared" Dazai-san reassured me and smiled at me

then before I agreed to him he suddenly removed my hands in his coat and hold my hand tightly I startled for a moment then I look at him and his just looking ahead while whistling something I don't understand then suddenly I don't know why but I felt safer by his touch so I hold his hand tightly then smile not looking at him

 _ **Dazai's POV**_

Even though I told her not to panic, well she's still too frighten she's clenching my coat tightly and I think my coat is too wrinkled right now so I removed her hands on my coat and hold her hands then seconds after she suddenly hold my hands tightly and that surprise me, so I glance at her and how the way she look right now is different by how she looks like recently how should I put it, she looks peaceful or somewhat calm in the mean time and that satisfied me.

"There's too many people around here!" She mumbled but enough for me to hear

"Well of course after all this is a city" I teased her and she looks unsettled

"Yeah I know, that's why..." she mumbled

Then I notice her hands is trembling

"Why are you shaking?, is there any problem?" I ask her

"No... Nothing its just that... How to put it... I'm nervous not because of this people around us and..." Then she put her other hands on her mouth and lowered her head

"I... I feel like... Trowing up..." She said

"R-really are... Are you okay" I ask her worriedly

"A.. No-no..." She told me and remove her hands on mine to wave her hands "its not like that, I feel like trowing up not because I'm feeling hurt somewhere its just that I'm too nervous" she explain

"Wha..., you shocked me there you know" I Pout at her

"I'm sorry Dazai-san" she lowered her head then I notice that her face looks redder then I put my hands on her forehead then my other hands on my forehead I'm just checking if she's hot or anything and she looks at me confused then I notice she's warm so I remove my hands on her forehead and put it in my pocket

"Nah... Its fine no worries" I told her and yeah she started calling me Dazai-san again then I grab her hands again as we continue to walk towards our direction

but she suddenly stop her track so I look back at her wondering why she suddenly stop but our hands is still intertwine together and her head is lowered so I can't seem to figure her face at the moment

Then after a long paused she looks back at me

"As always Thank you for everything DAZAI" she smiled warmly and yet again I cant seem to understand why but I felt the same feeling last night when she smiles like that it feels like some warm thing goes to my stomach and it feels nice and again she called me without honorific

"Are you alright Dazai-san?" Suddenly she spoke with worried tone and I noticed that I'm staring at her long and noticed that she's back at calling me Dazai-san and I don't even know why I feel disappointed by that

"A...yeah, I'm fine, lets go now!" I told her blankly and the way she looks at me is confuse then I suddenly face my back on her, well I know its rude but I..., my heart is racing full speed and I don't event know why, and I notice she started to walk but for seconds then minutes came, silence welcome us and its started to feel awkward I need to start talking or else it will be more awkward afterwards but what should I tell...

 _ **Rina's POV**_

"Did I do something wrong" I ask myself, well Dazai-san seems to be annoyed or something... Cause this is the first time his not talking to me, its not like we always talk but this time its kind of different I don't know how to explain it but there's something wrong with him, but until now our hands is still connected but why do I feel sad about it, why am I feeling depressed right now, I don't know why I feel like crying?, is it because im visiting my Foster parents or is it because of the cold air Dazai-san giving me right now? I..I don't know the answer

Then he suddenly stop walking and I bump his back and my nose is itchy cause of that, I didn't even notice Dazai-san stop walking and when I look at my surrounding where in somewhat strange place and Dazai-san looks at me and gave me something

"Here take this" he told me and I grab the small thing slowly and confused as to what I should do with this and I think Dazai-san notice my confused behavior

"Oh, that's a Ticket" He suddenly told me but still I look at him confused

"That thing is for Train Station" he told me, Then I realize that were in a Train Station, this is the first time I go here

"come on we need to find our Platform so we can get on the train" He said then he held his hand on mine I felt startled first but then I smiled at him then grab his hands then I notice that his face looks red is he sick?

"Wow so this is a train station, even as a kid I didn't have the chance to get here" I told him but still his hands is still in his face

"This train is so big and I bet many people will fit in here" I told him worriedly

"Yes of course, but no worries I'm here" he reassured me and suddenly I felt tingly inside, what is this jumbled feelings

"By the way Dazai-san" I said and he looks at me and make a hmm.. Sound

"Why is your face so red?, is there something wrong? are you feeling sick somewhere?" I ask him worriedly then suddenly his eyes went wide for a seconds then he turn his face away from me...

"N-non... Nothing is wrong with me its just that its hot and all, but no worries I'm fine" he quickly said

"And... This feeling I'm feeling right now is too new..." He mumbled something I didn't here

"Umm... I'm sorry but what again?" I ask him

"Nothing no worries" he patted my head gently "there's nothing to worry about" he said and smiled at me warmly

And the feelings I felt moments ago is now fully gone cause Dazai-san is back to being the Dazai-san I knew and that made me happy

 _ **Time Skip**_

our Train journey is too quick and not many people went on the train so I felt at ease but now were here in the city where I live. I'm beginning to get anxious I'm shivering in nervousness and even Dazai-san can't shake the feelings I have.

I want to go back at the agency, my feet feels heavy at the moment

As I loss in my thought I didn't notice that Dazai-san is talking or asking me about the directions

"Hey, are you alright?" He shakes me and I didn't notice that he remove his hands on mine and now his facing me and I also notice that the way he looks at me right now is, I-i think he wants to laugh but can't do it for unknown reasons and his face is too wrinkled

"What is wrong with your face?, are you okay!" I ask him

"Wha-what... I think that's my question for you" he said and I got confused

"What do you mean?" I ask him again

"Well your too nervous, and you didn't know that your making weird faces and every people who comes across or near you is confused and strange, I thought I told you to relax right?!" He said that while laughing hard and also in one breath

"Is that why you're making the same face as everyone?, or your just laughing at me?" I ask him slightly annoyed

"Well duh! Everyone will do that if they saw a girl making scary faces when walking" he said and now wiping the happy tears in his eyes and he also flick my forehead to which I groan and put my hands on it.

"That hurts" I said with low voice enough for him to hear and he just smiled at me

"By the way, are we there yet?" He suddenly ask

"Oh! Ah... Wait if...if I remember correctly we should turn left" I told him then I put my hands in my chest cause now were nearly close to my home it's like every step I take is too heavy

"Really! You're not bluffing right now?" He ask me in a teasing way my eyes grew large cause his doubting me and I feel offended

"I'm not!" I raised my voice to answer him and he laughed at my reaction then he raise his hand up to his shoulder and wave it

"Hahaha... Sorry sorry, I'm just joking, cant help it your face is too serious" he said and patted my head gently

"Sorry for shouting at you too" I apologize

"Its fine!" He told me then he grabs my hand then I suddenly blush cause of it I don't know but I feel tingly whenever he do that

"Let's go!" He said

"Y-yeah" I nod then he drag me

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _ **Fujimoto residence**_

"Woah... Found it" suddenly Dazai-san shout that My heart suddenly explode from nervousness, well in our entire traveling towards my home im just silent, even if Dazai-san is talking im not minding him im just nodding to him and whenever he ask me for directions I'll just tell him to look for Fujimoto residence and and in this entire time im just looking down not caring whats in front of me im just letting Dazai-san drag me anywhere after all I trust him so when he suddenly shout I felt my heart stop for a moment.

"F-found what?" I asked pretending not to know what his saying

"Well dont be ridiculous I know you know what I mean" he said but still my heads down then he suddenly lift my head to see my Family Name

 _"Its still Fujimoto, so they didn't move!" I thought to myself_

"I'll ring the doorbell" Dazai-san ask for my permission

"Wa-wait.. Well you see..." I stop for a seconds to think what alibi I can make and fidgeting my fingers "what if there's no one home, you see were just waisting our ti-" then before I finish talking Dazai-san already buzz the doorbell to which I flinch then I hold his hands for him to stop.

"Stop it" I told him

"Where here so why should I stop" he answer

"Well what if-"

"Even if there's no one there we should at least try right" He told me "after all we travel 2 hours to see your home" he adds while pouting and that made me blush for a second

Then we start to argue nonstop that we didn't notice that the door to my home is beginning to open then when we both Flinch at the sound of the door opening we stop arguing and waiting who's face will welcome us and when the door is fully open, the one who welcome us is...

"Ma...Mom!?" I thought and my emotion right now is too complicated, I'm excited at the same time scared, but of course many years have past and she shouldn't know my face by now

"Anno... Excus-" but Dazai-san did not able to finish his speech cause my mom suddenly hug me to which we got shocked, and I'm thankful cause Dazai-san is still holding my hands

" _ERINA_ you've come back finally" She suddenly said and that startled me cause its been 10 yrs according to Dazai-san since that incident so why... Why did she recognize me?

I cant seem to speak because of bewilderment, then she suddenly pull out her hug to me and look at me straight in the eyes

"Where have you been all this time, ERINA" she ask me and when I notice it she's crying hard and I felt sad & warm but the warmth I felt moments ago is gone when she suddenly hold my hands and unconsciously I suddenly whack my hands from her and she suddenly flinch cause of my unreasonable action

"I-im sorry I didn't mean to do that" I immediately apologize

"Um... Sorry to interrupt your warm reunion" Dazai-san said then we both look at him and I nearly forgot that Dazai-san is with me then he looks at me

"So... This is your mom?" He ask me confused

"A-a yeah she...she is my mom!" I answer

Then I notice my mom is moving and ready to hold my hands again then I unconsciously flinch by her movements and step away from her and again she's confused by my action and neither am I, why is she not afraid from me?

"Why are you moving away?" She ask me

"Cause I might hurt you if im so close with you" I told her

"I-"

And before mom said anything a voice heard in the front yard of my home and I notice whose voice is that

" _Eika who's in there_?"

Then now he's outside and when we all look at him, he notice me

" _Er-ERINA_?!" He said with wide eyes then he slowly walks in my direction

"No stop don't... Don't come near me both of you" I told them and the looks of them is startled by what I said

"Erina?!" My dad said

"Why... Ho-how did you know it was me?" I ask them well its been 10 yrs since I runaway from home so how did they know it was me?!

"Erina" my Dad said and I gaze at him intently

"Look even if your only our foster child... Even if you're not ours to begin with, still you're the only child we ever had, we are the one who feed you when your just an infant, we are the one who take cares of you, we've love you for the rest of our life" my Dad said with caring tone

"Even though im not the one who gave birth to you, Even if the blood ran's to you is not ours, we can extinguish who you really are even if you turn into an animal even if you turn into an old woman even if you become insects or a guy, we'll know you from the bottom of our hearts because when we decide to adopt you it becomes our responsibility to look after you to cherish you and to love you to accept who you are and all, even if you turn into a drug addict criminal or whatever it is, we will never hate you" my Mom reassured me thoughtfully

And with that I no longer feel scared seeing them I felt emotional all of a sudden and that made me shed tears,and soon after I cried louder not caring if other people saw me, this is the moment I've been meaning to hear and I felt relieved because even what happened to me they still accept me with open arms and that made me relax for a moments its like one of the most problem im facing right now is gone, and that is there acceptance towards me I want to hug them so hard but still im scared to do it and seeing them cry because of me is hurting me, I give them so much hardship when I runaway so this time I want them to be happy

Then suddenly someone push me towards my Mom and Dad they caught me then hug me tighter I startled cause of there touch and yet I felt warm at the same time scared of what will happen then I started to move away from them when I suddenly heard a voice

"Don't..."

He said then I knew, it was Dazai-san I bend my head to look at him and I also knew he was the one who push me and when I saw his face his smiling at me gently, even if his not saying anything I knew from the looks of him it said that its fine for them to hug me and also its fine for me to hug them cause if ever something bad happens his here to save me or us. Then I smiled back at him and nod to say thanks for him for everything then I look back to my parents and hug them back then we all cried from each others arms.

 _ **Dazai's POV**_

And now that it settled for them I felt happy for Rina-chan and when they stop hugging each other the next thing they do is laugh hard like there's no tomorrow then they all look at me afterwards and of course I felt uneasy by that

"Mm... Is there... something wrong?" I ask them confusedly

"Were sorry for not greeting you awhile ago" her mother said apologetically then she and her husband bow for a second then I wave my hands at them then I scratch my cheeks shyly

"W-well its... Its fine, of course thats given, its not like I'm so important to warrant your attention so don't mind me" I told them but they're still apologizing and I feel uncomfortable then suddenly Rina-chan bow to me that made us look at her and confused

"Ri..."

Before I finish my words she suddenly open her mouth

"As always Thank you Dazai-san" she said then look at me with a wide smile flaster on her face but this smile is different than the smile I saw in her before I cant explain it well but her looks right now its so fresh and warm and again I felt the same sensation awhile ago, No this feelings I felt it whenever she smiles at me.

Then I started to feel uneasy again and scratch my cheeks out of uneasiness I'm feeling right now

"A... Well I told you its fine" I said uncomfortable and the way she looks at me is confused by my reaction

Then we heard a loud clap coming from Rina-chan's mother and that warrant our attention then we all look at her

"Oh! By the way, its getting pretty hot here outside so... Why don't we go inside" she suggest

"Yeah come Eri... And you too Dazai-san" he sway his hands to inform me to come in

"Ah... We-well that..." I started to scratch my cheeks again and its becoming my hobby right now "sorry but I'll decline" I said apologetically to which Rina-chan stared at me with horror

"A... No no its not like I'm refusing your offer but..." I exclaimed and wave my hands to them for a second "you see for the first time in ten years you reunite with each other again. So what I'm saying is..., make your time for each other and an outsider like me will go in your way" I explain to them hoping they'll understand me but the two grownup nod for agreement but Rina-chan is looking at me displeased or rather betrayed its like she's not believing the words coming from me so I approach her and clasp her arms gently then I bend my head towards her so now where eye to eye level then I whisper something to her

"Relax!" I assured her

"B-but..." Before she finish talking I put my point finger in her lips for her to stop speaking

"I told you before we live the agency that this gloves in your hands will protect you from doing something harm, right?" I said calmly and she nod

"B-but still..." She did not finish talking then looks down

"Look Rina-chan did something happen when they hug you or you hug them earlier ?" I ask her

"N-no" she mumbled shakily

"Then..." I raised her head gently for her to look at me "there's nothing to worry about right!" I calmly said and smiled at her but she's not answering me or making movements for her to agree on me

"Hey!" I call her "just relax don't worry it's not like I'm leaving you behind, I'm just staying outside and wait for you until you're done talking to them" and before she open her mouth I beat her to it and continue talking "and if your worry for me waiting for you, no worries its my hobby to wait long" I assured her "so don't hassle yourself and for once think about your happiness, don't worry yourself over me, I'm capable of taking care of myself so take your time and cherish every moments you have with them and by the time you open that door I'm here waiting for you, smiling warmly for you to make you at ease" I assured her then patted her head gently

"So go to your parents, Okay?" I ordered her and wink at her

"Thank you Dazai" she left and run towards her smiling parents and as soon as they come inside I felt startled cause again she call me with no honorific in my name

"Well this is too odd, what is this sensation I'm feeling right now" I said in no one particular then I put back my hand in my coat pocket while my other hand is scratching my head cause I felt annoyed in something.

"Well aside from that can you come out now, its making me uncomfortable with your stalking hobby" I close my eyes for seconds and sighed

 **"Nakahara Chuuya"**

 **END OF CHAPTER 8**

omg sorry for that long wait guys

I'm so busy with work that I cant seem to focus on writing this chapter but worry not I promise to update sooner :)

I hope you like this chapter minna~

 **BYE** and I love you guys

Thank You for reading and supporting this story its means a lot to me :)


	10. Weird Feelings

**Chapter 9**

 **(Weird Feelings)**

 _"Nakahara Chuuya"_

Then Chuuya came out from the bashes

But then Dazai is still looking from the door not paying attention to Chuuya

"What brings you here, Chuuya~" he ask him and the way he pronounce his name is serious yet in a sing sang way

"Well well isn't Dazai a little bit serious here!" Chuuya teased him

"Eeee do I look serious to you" Dazai said in a funny way

"Well of course you'll be cause you know well that I'm aiming to get _her_ " Chuuya provoked him

Then Dazai suddenly flinch by that cause he knows fully well what Chuuya had in mind

"Can't talk?" His provoking Dazai

"Well aren't we so confident right now" Dazai put back his hands in his coat pocket then this time he looks at Chuuya with his killer intent face

"Hoah... Why with that serious face, don't tell me you're that angry hahahahaha" Chuuya said teasing him while Dazai is looking at him intently.

"Don't worry cause for now I'm only here to know what her face is" he said then face his back to Dazai "but I think its not a good idea to see her up close now cause there's some annoying guy next to her" he adds then walks away

"Matte!" Dazai said and that stop Chuuya for the moment not facing him nor talking

"What else do you know!, what else did she tells you!" Dazai said ferocious

"Sorry not talking" then Chuuya started to flee not minding Dazai's shouting voice he just wave his hands to say goodbye

"I lose my cool for the moment there" Dazai sighed

 **FUJIMOTO RESIDENCE**

"Here's your favorite orange juice" Her mother said and put the drinks in the table

"Thank you Mom" then she grab the juice

"Is that still your favorite?" Her father ask

"Yes Dad as long as I remember this will be my number one favorite drink" she said and sip some from her juice "its tasty as ever" she adds

"Then were glad" her mom said "by the way why are you so distant with us, you can sit here in the middle between us" her mom said and pat the couch

"For now..., I'm not confident in this..." Rina worriedly utter

"What do you mean?" Her Dad asked

"Look!, earlier Dazai-san is right beside me so I'm less scared to touch the both of you, but now that his not here I don't have the confidence to be near you!" She explain

"Can we know exactly what your _power_ is?" Her mother ask

"M-my power?!" She taken aback and put back the glass on the table then removed her left gloves and show them her hand

"this hands of mine can melt any substance, objects, anything solid that people can touch even the flesh of humans or animals, I can turn it into Ash like this"

She hold the glass for a few seconds then the glass she's holding turns to ash and when that happens the looks of her Mom & Dad is too frightened that they went silent for a minute

 _"well of course its given I'm expecting that kind of expression cause I look the same when I knew this ability of mine" she thought_

"Tttt-that..." Her father stutter "I-iiiiis that why you left home, is it because of that _scary powers_ you have" Her dad tremble with fear

Then because her Father is too afraid of what he saw Rina unconsciously run towards her Father unbeknownst to her that she's not wearing her other gloves

"NO STOP" her Father shouted that made her flinch and froze in her spot cause she thought her Father or Mother is now disgusted from her seeing how monstrous she are.

"I'm sorry to shout at you Erina" her father suddenly went to her and patted her head and it made her startled

"B-bbut y-your scared of me t-he same way as the O-other people" Rina whispered almost shedding a tears

"N-no were not scared of you" her Father assured her then Rina felt someone's wiping her tears and it startled her and look who it was and she saw her mom with handkerchief

"M-mom" she cried

"See nothing happens to my hands" Eika said and raise her hands to Rina's eye level and shake it

"As long we don't touch your skin nothing will happen to us!, am I right?!" Her Mother asked

"Y-yeah thats right" She sniff and rub her nose until it became red

"I shout at you earlier cause your running without your gloves in your left hands, see!" Her father mention and point Rina's left hands without gloves

Rina then taken aback by that then momentarily she laugh and that made her mom and dad relieved

"I'm very sorry earlier Eri" her dad apologized

"No its alright, I'm the one who needs to apologize for leaving you behind and making you feel sad" she said calmly

"No need to apologize dear, as long as your here beside us were fine now, and even if we tell you too stay here, I'm sure you'll decline it" her Mother said "am I right?" She adds

"Im sorry" Rina bow for a second "Until I cant control this ability yet I still can't be beside you, but this time I will do my best to control this, now I made up my mind I want this power to protect the people I care about, I promise to the both of you that I won't use this power to hurt people, and this ability of mine is the one who'll protect the people I care about" Rina said with absolute confidence "that's a promise" she adds

"You know when we got back here many people surrounded us and we both felt shocked, cause we don't even know why they're in front of us nor our home, then they said that the girl we adopted is a _monster_ " Her Dad said

"Yeah I remember that very well, that time were both confused as to what they're saying to us, then they said that You hurt people, you have a scary power that can kill people and so on." Her Mom Mutter

"But we didn't believe it right away, but when we enter the house and enter your room we saw it wreck then we both felt shocked to see that but we hesitated for a moment to believe what everyone is stating about you" Her Dad utter

"So we decided that we'll wait for you to return and explain the truth, and if you said its not true then of course we'll believe you, and even if You said its true then of course we'll believe you but we will never abandon you because of that, so that day we waited until you return home but you never did so we thought that time what people are telling us is true, but we'll still wait until you return and explain to us everything." her Mom state

"Until now were hoping to see you again even if ten years have past, and because we never gave up waiting for you now you're here in front of us _again_ " Her Dad state

"And We know very well that you can do that" her mother said "I mean you can control that powers of yours and change what people are accusing you off" She Adds.

"I'm wishing you the best my Daughter" her father said

"Thank you for believing in me" Rina then felt relieve and glad that she have a wonderful Parents

"We can't help you control that power so at least the best thing we can help you is to support you" her Dad utter

"And that's a big help to me, knowing my Parents is supporting me behind my back is reassuring" she state

"And that's good to hear" Her mother utter

"So are you leaving now?" Her Father ask

"Yeah I think so, I don't want Dazai-san to wait too long for me" Rina respond

"Then when can you visit us again!" Eika ask with trembling voice and Rina notice it then she smiled warmly at her

"No worries Mom, It'll be long for me to come back here, besides its a little dangerous if I come here visiting you frequently, but no worries its not like I'm ditching you again, this time I'll contact you and tell you my progress" she said assuredly

"Then good luck and please do be careful" her mother worriedly said

"Yes" she answers "oh!" Rina said and made her parents look at her startled

"One more thing" she adds

"What is it" Both her parents ask her

"Please for now don't escort me while I leave the house" Rina utter and made her parents confused

"Why is that?" Her Mother ask

"I'll get sad if I see the both you as I leave again" she said and her parents smiled

"That's silly Erina, but this time we'll do what you said, its a little Sad for me to see you leaving us again" Her Mother utter

"Thank You" and for the last time she smiled at them hiding the sadness she's feeling at the moment and her parents only wave at her saying goodbye then she turns around and breath heavily before leaving her parents again

When she opens the gate Dazai's face is the one she first saw his there waiting for her and what he said earlier is what his doing right now she then smiled and felt relieved somehow and Dazai is waving at her, then she hurried to his side

"Did you wait long?" She worriedly ask

"Nope!, besides while you're gone I _buy_ this" he said and raise something in his hands for Rina to see

"What's that?" She ask

"This is for you, a Face mask" then he put it on Rina's face

"Do I need this?" She ask confused

"Yap! For safety precautions" he said and poke her nose

"O...Kay!" She agreed unsurely

"Oh and also you need this one" He put the cap on Rina's head

"Is this also for safety precaution you mention earlier?" She ask

"Yap, so how is it?" He agreed and ask at the same time

"It's good" she utter with poker face "we need to go" she said hurriedly and walk ahead living a confused Dazai then afterwards Dazai followed behind her back.

Then when there far away from Rina's supposed to be home Dazai walk beside her

"What happen?" He ask "I thought it's settled now, for you and your family!?" Dazai ask then suddenly Rina turns around to face Dazai to which he startled for a moment then Rina remove her facemask momentarily

"W-what... What is it?" He stutter but she keeps on looking at him with pleading eyes

"What is it, is there something wrong?" Dazai ask again and feeling uneasy by Rina's sudden behavior

"He-" Dazai didn't finish his words because Rina suddenly bowed to him to which he got extremely confused

"Hey what... Held your head up" he said and took Rina's shoulder to make her stand straight but Rina's struggling

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" He ask worriedly still his hands is on her shoulders

"I..." Then Rina compose herself again and look at Dazai with determine face to which he got confused

"I-I..." She stutter

"I what?" Dazai ask impatiently

"Pl-please... " then she paused again and caused Dazai to get impatient

"Pl-" before his done talking Rina suddenly talk

"Please teach me how to control this ability" she said in one breath

And Dazai pause for a second before he absorbs what Rina is telling her.

Rina's looking at him confused cause Dazai is not even speaking nor responding to her after what she told him and its making her anxious cause she thinks Dazai will refuse. So she bowed her head and felt depressed

"A... Pls forg-" before she finish her words Dazai suddenly spoke

"Is there a reason why you suddenly wants to know how to control it?" Dazai ask, in serious tone

Rina flinch by the sudden voice of Dazai then she looks at Him straight and nod

"Yes theres a reason behind it, and its not like I'm intending to hide it from you, my reasons that is..." She told him and his just listening to her intently

"I... I want to know how to fully control my power without me hurting others, I want to fully use it for saving people not hurting them, and especially I want to know how to control it so I can be together with them, my Family" she stated.

After Rina's explanation Dazai didn't respond right away and She felt uneasy again cause she doesn't know what to think in this kind situation and also she's feeling awkward cause of Dazai's silent treatment at her, so she's about to open her mouth when suddenly Dazai pat her head then rub it to which she got awe by that and look at him confused and to see him smiling at her and she's somewhat confuse by his behavior and at the same time she felt her heart beats fast

"Wha-what?" She stutter

"I'm happy" he respond

"Happy for what?" She shrugged

"Nothing important" he said "okay then I'll teach how to use your ability smoothly" He said and Rina felt shocked not knowing if she heard it right

"R-really?" She ask again to make sure she heard correctly and she can't stop grinning

"Yeah I'll teach you" he agreed and felt like laughing because of Rina's grinning face.

When Rina heard Dazai's answer she stop grinning but in return she squeal with so much happiness that she suddenly hug Dazai tightly to which he flinch by the sudden body contact of Rina to him and his thinking hard on how to respond at Rina should he hug her back or just wait until Rina pull back, his confused cause this is the first time someone hug him.

 **Dazai's POV**

Woah woah woah... What should I do in this kind of situation, I know that some people would return the hug but in this situation should I hug her back or just pat her back, I know she hugs unconsciously cause she felt extremely happy thats all, and also I don't even know why I'm feeling confuse at this moment. Truth to be told when someone hug you there's three meaning behind it

First cause she felt like hugging and when she or he do that then that means you two is in a serious relationship like its common when you hug your lover without any meaning to it

Second when you hug someone then that means your just thankful of her/him because you did something worthy for her/him that earns you a hug in short she/he's just grateful to you

Third when she or he hugs you then there's that meaning she or he likes you without you knowing it

most probably the best choice is the 2nd one, why?, cause it's impossible if I chose no. 1 cause were not even lovers to begin with. As for no. 3 well It's not like she likes me and how to put it why do I feel depressed while thinking all of this.

This is making me crazy I think I need to compose myself

 **Rina's POV**

When I heard him agreed to my plea I felt relieved and somewhat excited and subconsciously Hug him tight I cant help it I'm just too excited about this and when I realized what I did I slowly loosen my hug from him and Dazai-san is not even flinching nor doing anything he's not even hugging me back...

Of Course why should he hug me back!?what am I thinking this is outrageous this is making me uncomfortable I need to think fast, If I pull back now and when our eyes connect what excuse should I used, is it reasonable if I say _I hug you cause I'm so grateful to you?!_ is that reasonable enough, why am I feeling uneasy right now, I think I'm just over thinking things so I sighed then pull back my hug then I'll just said it's spur of the moment.

Yeah that's it, truthfully it's just _that_ nothing more nothing less, okay I'll pull back now I sighed then pull away from him and just explain to him why I did that but his face, how to put it his like staring into nothingness so I wave my hands to his eyes and calling his name but his not even flinching not even responding so I poke his arms still nothing happens so I poke his chest, cheeks and more but nothing happens his to deep in his thought I wonder what his thinking and its making me anxious now so I pinch his cheeks so hard for him to come back from reality.

 **Dazai's POV**

While I'm over thinking everything that's happening before me, I suddenly felt someone's pinching my cheeks so hard and because of that I came back from my senses and that made her pull away his hands on my cheeks I didn't even notice that she's not hugging me anymore

"D-dazai-san are you o-okay now!?" She ask me worriedly

"I-I'm fine sorry for worrying you" I told her assuredly then she felt relieved all of a sudden for how long did I stay like that?!, It's so embarrassing.

"Should we go" she ask me sincerely

"Y-yeah" I stutter "we should head back" I cheerfully said

"Yeah" she respond then suddenly she grab my hands and I startled by that, then relax myself and hold her hands too

when I look at her she notice it then she looks at me and smiled at me and when she does that I felt tingling sensation inside my body why do I feel weird whenever she smile at me!?

I think this is because of the heat... The weather reporter inform that this day will be hot so I think I'm feeling like this cause of the weather that's only it, I'm sure when I came back at the agency this will all be gone...

 **END OF CHAPTER**

kyaaaa so much fluff in this one

Fact: this chapter suppose to be focusing on mafia rather focusing on NAKAHARA CHUUYA but I just had the feeling to do some more Dazai x Rina

so next up expect more of the mafia :) and also for my adorable chuuya :)

Hope you like it, I know its a short chapter but bare with me for now I promise to update fast :) after all this coming Wednesday its holiday in my country :) so ill write and write in my spare moments

Stay tuned and thank you for reading this :)

Chapter 9

(Weird Feelings)

"Nakahara Chuuya"

Then Chuuya came out from the bashes

But then Dazai is still looking from the door not paying attention to Chuuya

"What brings you here, Chuuya~" he ask him and the way he pronounce his name is serious yet in a sing sang way

"Well well isn't Dazai a little bit serious here!" Chuuya teased him

"Eeee do I look serious to you" Dazai said in a funny way

"Well of course you'll be cause you know well that I'm aiming to get her" Chuuya provoked him

Then Dazai suddenly flinch by that cause he knows fully well what Chuuya had in mind

"Can't talk?" His provoking Dazai

"Well aren't we so confident right now" Dazai put back his hands in his coat pocket then this time he looks at Chuuya with his killer intent face

"Hoah... Why with that serious face, don't tell me you're that angry hahahahaha" Chuuya said teasing him while Dazai is looking at him intently.

"Don't worry cause for now I'm only here to know what her face is" he said then face his back to Dazai "but I think its not a good idea to see her up close now cause there's some annoying guy next to her" he adds then walks away

"Matte!" Dazai said and that stop Chuuya for the moment not facing him nor talking

"What else do you know!, what else did she tells you!" Dazai said ferocious

"Sorry not talking" then Chuuya started to flee not minding Dazai's shouting voice he just wave his hands to say goodbye

"I lose my cool for the moment there" Dazai sighed

FUJIMOTO RESIDENCE

"Here's your favorite orange juice" Her mother said and put the drinks in the table

"Thank you Mom" then she grab the juice

"Is that still your favorite?" Her father ask

"Yes Dad as long as I remember this will be my number one favorite drink" she said and sip some from her juice "its tasty as ever" she adds

"Then were glad" her mom said "by the way why are you so distant with us, you can sit here in the middle between us" her mom said and pat the couch

"For now..., I'm not confident in this..." Rina worriedly utter

"What do you mean?" Her Dad asked

"Look!, earlier Dazai-san is right beside me so I'm less scared to touch the both of you, but now that his not here I don't have the confidence to be near you!" She explain

"Can we know exactly what your power is?" Her mother ask

"M-my power?!" She taken aback and put back the glass on the table then removed her left gloves and show them her hand

"this hands of mine can melt any substance, objects, anything solid that people can touch even the flesh of humans or animals, I can turn it into Ash like this"

She hold the glass for a few seconds then the glass she's holding turns to ash and when that happens the looks of her Mom & Dad is too frightened that they went silent for a minute

"well of course its given I'm expecting that kind of expression cause I look the same when I knew this ability of mine" she thought

"Tttt-that..." Her father stutter "I-iiiiis that why you left home, is it because of that scary powers you have" Her dad tremble with fear

Then because her Father is too afraid of what he saw Rina unconsciously run towards her Father unbeknownst to her that she's not wearing her other gloves

"No stop" her Father shouted that made her flinch and froze in her spot cause she thought her Father or Mother is now disgusted from her seeing how monstrous she are.

"I'm sorry to shout at you Erina" her father suddenly went to her and patted her head and it made her startled

"B-bbut y-your scared of me t-he same way as the O-other people" Rina whispered almost shedding a tears

"N-no were not scared of you" her Father assured her then Rina felt someone's wiping her tears and it startled her and look who it was and she saw her mom with handkerchief

"M-mom" she cried

"See nothing happens to my hands" Eika said and raise her hands to Rina's eye level and shake it

"As long we don't touch your skin nothing will happen to us!, am I right?!" Her Mother asked

"Y-yeah thats right" She sniff and rub her nose until it became red

"I shout at you earlier cause your running without your gloves in your left hands, see!" Her father mention and point Rina's left hands without gloves

Rina then taken aback by that then momentarily she laugh and that made her mom and dad relieved

"I'm very sorry earlier Eri" her dad apologized

"No its alright, I'm the one who needs to apologize for leaving you behind and making you feel sad" she said calmly

"No need to apologize dear, as long as your here beside us were fine now, and even if we tell you too stay here, I'm sure you'll decline it" her Mother said "am I right?" She adds

"Im sorry" Rina bow for a second "Until I cant control this ability yet I still can't be beside you, but this time I will do my best to control this, now I made up my mind I want this power to protect the people I care about, I promise to the both of you that I won't use this power to hurt people, and this ability of mine is the one who'll protect the people I care about" Rina said with absolute confidence "that's a promise" she adds

"You know when we got back here many people surrounded us and we both felt shocked, cause we don't even know why they're in front of us nor our home, then they said that the girl we adopted is a monster" Her Dad said

"Yeah I remember that very well, that time were both confused as to what they're saying to us, then they said that You hurt people, you have a scary power that can kill people and so on." Her Mom Mutter

"But we didn't believe it right away, but when we enter the house and enter your room we saw it wreck then we both felt shocked to see that but we hesitated for a moment to believe what everyone is stating about you" Her Dad utter

"So We decided that we'll wait for you to return and explain the truth, and if you said its not true then of course we'll believe you, and even if You said its true then of course we'll believe you but we will never abandon you because of that, so that day we waited until you return home but you never did so we thought that time what people are telling us is true, but we'll still wait until you return and explain to us everything." her Mom state

"Until now were hoping to see you again even if ten years have past, and because we never gave up waiting for you now you're here in front of us again" Her Dad state

"And We know very well that you can do that" her mother said "I mean you can control that powers of yours and change what people are accusing you off" She Adds.

"I'm wishing you the best my Daughter" her father said

"Thank you for believing in me" Rina then felt relieve and glad that she have a wonderful Parents

"We can't help you control that power so at least the best thing we can help you is to support you" her Dad utter

"And that's a big help to me, knowing my Parents is supporting me behind my back is reassuring" she state

"And that's good to hear" Her mother utter

"So are you leaving now?" Her Father ask

"Yeah I think so, I don't want Dazai-san to wait long for me" Rina respond

"Then when can you visit us!" Eika ask with trembling voice and Rina notice it then she smiled warmly at her

"No worries Mom, It'll be long for me to come back here, besides its a little dangerous if I come here visiting you frequently, but no worries its not like I'm ditching you again, this time I'll contact you and tell you my progress" she said assuredly

"Then good luck and please do be careful" her mother worriedly said

"Yes" she answers "oh!" Rina said and made her parents look at her startled

"One more thing" she adds

"What is it" Both her parents ask her

"Please for now don't escort me while I leave the house" Rina utter and made her parents confused

"Why is that?" Her Mother ask

"I'll get sad if I see the both you as I leave again" she said and her parents smiled

"That's silly Erina, but this time we'll do what you said, its a little Sad for me to see you leaving us again" Her Mother utter

"Thank You" and for the last time she smiled at them hiding the sadness she's feeling at the moment and her parents only wave at her saying goodbye then she turns around and breath heavily before leaving her parents again

When she opens the gate Dazai's face is the one she first saw his there waiting for her and what he said earlier is what his doing right now she then smiled and felt relieved somehow and Dazai is waving at her, then she hurried to his side

"Did you wait long?" She worriedly ask

"Nope!, besides while you're gone I buy this" he said and raise something in his hands for Rina to see

"What's that?" She ask

"This is for you, a Face mask" then he put it on Rina's face

"Do I need this?" She ask confused

"Yap! For safety precautions" he said and poke her nose

"O...Kay!" She agreed unsurely

"Oh and also you need this one" He put the cap on Rina's head

"Is this also for safety precaution you mention earlier?" She ask

"Yap, so how is it?" He agreed and ask at the same time

"It's good" she said poker face "we need to go" she said hurriedly and walk ahead living a confused Dazai then afterwards Dazai followed behind her back.

Then when there far away from Rina's supposed to be home Dazai walk beside her

"What happen?" He ask "I thought it's settled now, for you and your family!?" Dazai ask then suddenly Rina turns around to face Dazai to which he startled for a moment then Rina remove her facemask momentarily

"W-what... What is it?" He stutter but she keeps on looking at him with pleading eyes

"What is it, is there something wrong?" Dazai ask again and feeling uneasy by Rina's sudden behavior

"He-" Dazai didn't finish his words because Rina suddenly bowed to him to which he got extremely confused

"Hey what... Held your head up" he said and took Rina's shoulder to make her stand straight but Rina's struggling

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" He ask worriedly still his hands is on her shoulders

"I..." Then Rina compose herself again and look at Dazai with determine face to which he got confused

"I-I..." She stutter

"I what?" Dazai ask impatiently

"Pl-please... " then she paused again and caused Dazai to get impatient

"Pl-" before his done talking Rina suddenly talk

"Please teach me how to control this ability" she said with one breath

And Dazai pause for a second before he absorb what Rina is telling her.

Rina's looking at him confused cause Dazai is not even speaking nor responding to her after what she told him and its making her anxious cause she thinks Dazai will refuse. So she bowed her head and felt depressed

"A... Pls forg-" before she finish her words Dazai suddenly spoke

"Is there a reason why you suddenly wants to know how to control it?" Dazai ask, with serious tone

Rina flinch by the sudden voice of Dazai then she looks at Him straight and nod

"Yes theres a reason behind it, and its not like I'm intending to hide it from you, my reasons that is..." She told him and his just listening to her intently

"I... I want to know how to fully control my power without me hurting others, I want to fully use it for saving people not hurting them, and especially I want to know how to control it so I can be together with them, my Family" she stated.

After Rina's explanation Dazai didn't respond right away and She felt uneasy again cause she doesn't know what to think in this kind situation and also she's feeling awkward cause of Dazai's silent treatment at her, so she's about to open her mouth when suddenly Dazai pat her head then rub it to which she got awe by that and look at him confused and to see him smiling at her and she's somewhat confuse by his behavior and at the same time she felt her heart beats fast

"Wha-what?" She stutter

"I'm happy" he respond

"Happy for what?" She shrugged

"Nothing important" he said "okay then I'll teach how to use your ability smoothly" He said and Rina felt shocked not knowing if she heard it right

"R-really?" She ask again to make sure she heard correctly and she can't stop grinning

"Yeah I'll teach you" he agreed and felt like laughing because of Rina's grinning face.

When Rina heard Dazai's answer she stop grinning but in return she squeal with so much happiness that she suddenly hug Dazai tightly to which he flinch by the sudden body contact of Rina to him and his thinking hard on how to respond at Rina should he hug her back or just wait until Rina pull back, his confused cause this is the first time someone hug him.

Dazai's POV

Woah woah woah... What should I do in this kind of situation, I know that some people would return the hug but in this situation should I hug her back or just pat her back, I know she hugs unconsciously cause she felt extremely happy thats all, and also I don't even know why I'm feeling confuse at this moment. Truth to be told when someone hug you there's three meaning behind it

First cause she felt like hugging and when she or he do that then that means you two is in a serious relationship like its common when you hug your lover without any meaning to it

Second when you hug someone then that means your just thankful of her/him because you did something worthy for her/him that earns you a hug in short she/he's just grateful to you

Third when she or he hugs you then there's that meaning she or he likes you without you knowing it

most probably the best choice is the 2nd one, why?, cause it's impossible if I chose no. 1 cause were not even lovers to begin with. As for no. 3 well It's not like she likes me and how to put it why do I feel depressed while thinking all of this.

This is making me crazy I think I need to compose myself

Rina's POV

When I heard him agreed to my plea I felt relieved and somewhat excited and subconsciously Hug him tight I cant help it I'm just too excited about this and when I realized what I did I slowly loosen my hug from him and Dazai-san is not even flinching nor doing anything he's not even hugging me back...

Of Course why should he hug me back!?what am I thinking this is outrageous this is making me uncomfortable I need to think fast, If I pull back now and when our eyes connect what excuse should I used, is it reasonable if I say I hug you cause I'm so grateful to you?! is that reasonable enough, why am I feeling uneasy right now, I think I'm just over thinking things so I sighed then pull back my hug then I'll just said it's spur of the moment.

Yeah that's it, truthfully it's just that nothing more nothing less, okay I'll pull back now I sighed then pull away from him and when I'll explain to him why I did that his face, how to put it his like staring into nothingness so I wave my hands to his eyes and calling his name but his not even flinching not responding so I poke his arms still nothing happens so I poke his chest, cheeks and more but nothing happens his to deep in his thought I wonder what his thinking and its making me anxious now so I pinch his cheeks so hard for him to come back from reality.

Dazai's POV

While I'm over thinking everything that's happening before me, I suddenly felt someone's pinching my cheeks so hard and because of that I came back from my senses and that made her pull away his hands on my cheeks I didn't even notice that she's not hugging me anymore

"D-dazai-san are you o-okay now!?" She ask me worriedly

"I-I'm fine sorry for worrying you" I told her assuredly then she felt relieved all of a sudden for how long did I stay like that?!, It's so embarrassing.

"Should we go" she ask me sincerely

"Y-yeah" I stutter "we should head back" I cheerfully said

"Yeah" she respond then suddenly she grab my hands and I startled by that, then relax myself and hold her hands too

when I look at her she notice it then she looks at me and smiled at me and when she does that I felt tingling sensation inside my body why do I feel weird whenever she smile at me!?

I think this is because of the heat... The weather reporter inform that this day will be hot so I think I'm feeling like this cause of the weather that's only it, I'm sure when I came back at the agency this will all be gone...

END OF CHAPTER

kyaaaa so much fluff in this one

Fact: this chapter suppose to be focusing on mafia rather focusing on NAKAHARA CHUUYA but I just had the feeling to do some more Dazai x Rina

so next up expect more of the mafia :) and also for my adorable chuuya :)

Hope you like it, I know its a short chapter but bare with me for now I promise to update fast :) after all this coming Wednesday its holiday in my country :) so ill write and write in my spare moments

Stay tuned and thank you for reading this :)


End file.
